


Can I Bar-row Your Attend-tion

by Khadijalkubra



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, And Lots of It, Bar & Grill AU, Bartenders, Bets & Wagers, Clueless gays, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Slice of Life, Toxic Relationships, a bit of fighting in later chapter, it gets super cheesy, unhappy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadijalkubra/pseuds/Khadijalkubra
Summary: Roman and Patton are two bartenders at a local bar & grill with some serious chemistry. However, the only people who don’t realize it are each other, and one of them is in a relationship…on the rocks.





	1. Unrequited Love on the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first multichapter fanfic. Usually I’m hesitant to post my own work online, let alone content that isn’t with my own original characters. However I love this fandom, this idea came from a prompt from a fellow fander/writer/artist friend of mine. So I figured, why not? Hope you enjoy the first chapter and all the mushiness and pining of my 4th favorite Sanders Sides pairing. Feel free to leave a comment in the messages or reply if you have any notes or constructive critiques. I’m always open to writing advice. You can also find me and this fic of you'd like on my Tumblr @khadij-al-kubra. Lastly, to anyone who hates puns…Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> [Just so you know, yes, all of the chapters are based off of alcoholic drinks and how to prepare them. Also in case it wasn't clear, Dio Cetival is Deceit (slimy boi)]

(POV- Roman)

Roman Prince both loved and dreaded busy nights at the bar. Loved because it meant more tips for him, which as an aspiring actor was always much needed. Dreaded because it meant more work for him to do. Well, him and Patton. They were partners after all, and he couldn’t fathom a better one even with his big imagination. Which was definitely saying something! At the very least, he’d be getting off early today for his audition at the local theater company. He may have been a bartender to pay the bills but Roman was an actor first.

“Roman, I’ve got two whiskey sours on the rocks, one small batch bourbon, and a chardonnay,” said Patton, chipper as ever even amidst the chaos.

“Coming up!” he said, grabbing the glasses and ingredients needed. Oh woe to the jobs that paid the bills.

It had been busy at the bar and grill since his shift started at 5:30pm. It was 7:30 now and the rush hadn’t died down much. One of those rare evenings where most of the tables were filled, the bar was packed, and the kitchen was busting out orders with little pause. Roman really couldn’t complain though. Chaos here was a Sunday stroll in the park with George compared to larger bars. The Sanders Bar & Grill was this little hole in the wall place located downtown. Kept afloat by loyal customers who’ve frequented it for years, and the occasional group of hipsters. It was a hidden local gem with good food at fair prices, clean facilities, and a surprisingly relaxing environment given the nature of such an establishment; probably because the music was never obnoxiously loud, nor the lights too bright. It was the kind of place people went to unwind with a drink after work or have a fun night out with friends without being over-stimulated.

Roman suspected that Logan Shapiro– a.k.a. his bespectacled boss and possibly secret mad-genius cyborg (bets were still on about that)— kept it this way because of his own susceptibility to sensory overloads. Speaking of which, it looked like Logan was out of his office for once and was manning the front. Even amidst the chatter of customers Roman caught snippets of him conversing with the man and woman entering.

“Any chance we can get a private booth sir?” said the gentleman, smiling at the lady on his arm. She giggled back up at him. Logan’s face, however, was stoic as ever.

“I apologize but we don’t provide specialized seating. I can offer you an adequate table to dine at, but as you can clearly see there are no booths in this building,” Logan said politely albeit impartially.

If his hands weren’t busy shaking the mixer Roman would’ve slapped his forehead in frustration. Obviously there were no booths. That couple clearly just wants to have a private romantic spot to sit! Logan may have been a brilliant businessman and bookkeeper, but he was not the best at picking up social cues; or prolonged eye contact for that matter. Fortunately one of the waiting staff, Joan, came to his rescue.

“I got this boss,” they Joan. “There’s a table for two in the back. Low lighting and a bit more private.”

“Ooh, how romantic,” said the woman.

“Right this way, please.” The couple followed Joan to the back, and Logan gave the waiter a grateful not as they passed him.

“Nice save,” Roman called to them as they passed.

“Thanks man,” they said, menu under their arms.

“ _Doremifasolatido…_ ” Roman sang to himself, warming up his vocal chords with some scales as he poured the drinks. He had an audition to prepare for after all. “ _Tilasofamiredooo…_ Here you are! Two white wines for two lovely ladies.”

He handed the glasses to the ladies at the center of the bar with a winning smile. They gave their thanks complete with giggles. Frankly if Roman swung that way, he’d probably take it as an opening for flirting. Instead he took the other orders to his far right section of the bar. Waiting for their drinks was a regular customer Roman recognized and someone new with them. By the looks of their held hands, Roman guessed it was a date.

“Small batch bourbon for my non-binary pal—love the new hat by the way—and on chardonnay for the handsome gent with you. Nice job.”

Roman couldn’t help but wink at them and grin at the blush creeping up both their faces. Roman was admittedly envious though. He’d sure like to take a certain someone out for drinks. It’d be a nice change for both of them, chatting over drinks for once instead of having to make them.

“Hey, can I get another beer over here?” slurred a rather large customer smelling of cheese and beer burps (ugh, not a good combo), from a few seats over. He’d been here for an hour already, but it’s not like Roman could kick him out just for being gross. Logan would bring the book down on him. As in he’d literally hit Roman on top of the head with the small black code of conduct book he owned.

Roman fought the urge to pinch his nose shut and pulled out a bottle from the cooler. “Here you are. Still want me to keep your tab open?”

“What do you think pretty boy?” he said.

_Happy place Roman. Find your happy place. The stage. Carnegie Hall. Disneyland. Broadway. By Patton’s side…_

“Roman, where’d you put that bottle of premium aged rum? I need it for an order,” said Patton.

It was on the second top shelf behind them, easily within Patton’s reach, but Roman got it for him anyways. Patton Cline had been working here couple of years longer than him, and yet he still forgot where everything always was sometimes. Oh well. Honestly, his innocent and slightly oblivious nature was kind of adorable. _Just like everything else about him_ , Roman thought.

“Here you go Pat,” he said, carefully sliding the bottle across to Patton. The black cardigan clad co-bartender managed to not spill a drop.

“Thanks Ro. Alrighty, kiddo. One Mai Tai coming up, and _mai-tai_ say that is a nice shirt you have on. Really brings out your eyes!”

The guy laughed at Patton’s pun. Maybe a little too much, but then again he had ordered a couple of shots earlier. “Oh man, a compliment and a pun? That definitely deserves a tip!”

The tipsy man put a couple of dollars in the glass tip jar. Patton thanked the customer after finishing his order and brought the jar it over to show Roman.

“Look Roman, Three whole dollars! That’s going right in my school fund,” he said, beaming brightly and pushing his Warby Parkers up his button nose.

Patton had once told him that he was working to save up for Veterinary School. Frankly, such a career path really suited the kind and caring soul. Patton was always eager to help others and he just radiated a healing aura like Rapunzel’s glowing hair. Plus, if Roman had a dollar for the number of times he’d seen Patton gushing over the pets or service dogs that customers came in with, he could afford to move to New York. Roman didn’t know how Patton had worked in this hole in the wall, three years out of college, tediously saving meager tips for his dream job, and still maintained such a chipper attitude. He supposed that was just in his nature, always looking on the bright side and seeing the good in anything. It was one of the many things Roman loved about Patton.

Roman smiles and placed a hand on his shoulder. “That’s great Patton.”

He was granted with the gift of one of Patton’s infamous giggles, which frankly reduced Roman to a pile of pudding on the inside. Oh yeah. He was pining harder than a tree for his cute as a button co-worker. Had been for some time now. There was just one tiny little problem…

“Oh, by the way, Dio is stopping by sometime tonight,” said Patton.

Roman groaned, wringing out the cleaning rag in his hands. Dio Cetival. A.k.a. Patton’s street performer boyfriend a.k.a Roman’s rival in Patton’s affections.

_That_ was the tiny little problem.

“Now, now Roman. I know you and Dio haven’t ever really gotten along—”

“Understatement of the century Patton.”

“—but it’s not often he comes here to visit me. So I’d appreciate it if you stayed civil. For me please?” Oh, how could anyone say no to that puppy dog pout? Seriously, it should be illegal. Roman huffed.

“Oh alright. For you Patton, I won’t tell that snake charmer to slither back into the basket where he came from.”

“Mixing metaphors, but that’s the spirit sort of! Also, he’s not a snake charmer. He’s a contortionist dancer. He just has a snake tattoo is all.”

_Equally creepy_ , thought Roman. “So when is he slithering in?”

“Well,” Patton’s chipper face faltered for a second. “He didn’t exactly tell me when. Just that it’d be sometime after he got off his shift at the Escape Room.”

“Doesn’t he usually get out by 6?” asked Roman.

“I’m…sure he’s just in traffic.”

Patton’s smile fell and rose back up in a lightning bug flash, but Roman saw it. If Patton was Roman’s sweetheart, he’d never cause his beautiful smile to falter that way. Why, he would visit Patton’s doorstep bearing flowers and chocolates every night and sweep him off his feet like the prince he was! Unfortunately, he and Dio had been dating for six months, and Roman was no home wrecker. So he just shook his head and sighed.

All the customers at the bar were settled for the moment, so Roman went back to practicing warm ups as he cleaned the mixing station. At first Logan had disapproved of Roman’s humming and singing Disney songs under his breath, as well as Patton’s constant puns (which frustrated the very literal man to no end). However, he let it slide when he saw that it didn’t hinder their work. If anything, it made Roman work better because it improved his mood.

He heard a knocking against sheet metal. Roman and Patton looked at each other confused. They both leaned over and around the counter to see the source of the noise. It came from their good friend Thomas Sanders (yes, they all made jokes about how ironic it was that Thomas worked at a place with the same name as him). He was sticking his head out of the rectangular window/food counter that led to the kitchen. The sound of sizzling grease and savory smoke smells from the grill seeped through the window. Whenever the double doors swung open, Roman heard orders being swapped between the kitchen staff in a mix of English and Spanish.

“I got two orders of buffalo wings, artichoke dip and fries ready,” said Thomas, setting the plates laden with food on the windowsill. His brow was dewy with sweat and his plum dyed hair slipped into his eyes. “Any idea where Talyn is? They’re supposed to pick these up for their section.”

“Sorry kiddo, haven’t seen them in a while,” said Patton.

“I can flag down Joan for you when I see them if you need,” said Roman.

“Yeah that’d be great. Thanks guys,” said Thomas.

Right on cue Joan was headed by them, arms laden with an extra tray and their brow furrowed. They looked so busy Roman was hesitant to bother them. Logan however had no qualms about it and was coming over towards them. He stood before Joan and adjusted his tie. _Uh-oh. Serious boss mode activated._

“Joan, where is Talyn?” he asked, his voice stern. “Their section has been unattended to for the past twelve minutes. People are asking for their checks.”

“Ah, I’m sorry boss! Talyn’s in the break room. Their migraines are flaring up again, but I swear I’m covering for them until—"

Logan held up a hand to pause them. “When did the migraines start?”

“About a half hour ago.”

Without a word Logan took two of the extra trays Joan had been burdened with, gave the orders to their designated tables, apologized to the customers for the inconvenience and march over to the break room at the back. The four of them exchanged knowing smiles and Joan took the fresh plates of food. A few minutes later Logan came back out gently guiding Talyn with him.

“Now I’ve told you before, don’t hesitate to tell me that you need to leave early if you’re feeling so unwell,” he said in a firm but gentle voice.

Talyn was massaging their temples. They really did not look well to Roman. “I know, I know but still—"

“Ah bah bah!” Logan held out his hand and Talyn, smiling despite the pain, took off their black apron and handed it to Logan.

“Thanks boss. Really means a lot!”

“Of course. Level 7 migraines are nothing to trifle with, and you’ll be of no benefit here if your mental health is barring you from working efficiently. Make sure you take an Uber home, and I shall see you at work tomorrow.”

“Okay. Bye guys.”

Talyn waved to them as they left, and they all waved back. Roman saw a passing Joan place a light kiss on top of Talyn’s head on their way out the door. It seemed to perk the pastel haired waiter back up a little. _Ah, young love_. Then Logan put the apron on himself and began covering Talyn’s tables, apologizing to the customers for any inconvenience. It was whenever he did things like that Roman knew—how they all knew—Logan wasn’t an unfeeling cyborg. Logan may not be much a people person, but there was no denying he was a great boss.

“Welp, I’d better get back in there,” said Thomas.

“Oh! Thomas! A moment before you sink back into hell’s kitchen,” said Roman. “I need your opinion on something really quickly. It’s for my audition tonight.”

“Uhhh okay. I’ve got about two more minutes before these sliders burn. Shoot.” “I’m trying to decide between audition songs. Should I do _I Can’t Stand Still_ from Footloose or _Heaven’s Light_ from Hunchback?” He’d been thinking of Patton when he picked that last one.

“This is for RENT auditions right? Which part are you going for?”

“Tom Collins.”

Thomas pondered for a few seconds. “I’d definitely go with the one that shows off your range more. That part has a ridiculous vocal range.”

“Footloose it is then. Thanks Thomas! Oh, by the way, I smell smoke.”

“Ah shoot!” Thomas said, disappearing through the window and into the shouts from his fellow cooks.

Roman and Thomas had been friends since high school where they were in the same drama club. Despite his talent Thomas decided he wanted to pursue a career as a chef. They both still kept in touch throughout college (Roman of course studied acting), and it was actually Thomas who’d told Roman about the job opening for a bartender at the bar and grill he cooked at. It wasn’t theater, but a part-time gig that allotted him audition/rehearsal time, had sort of decent pay, and a more than decent boss was hardly the worst Roman could’ve asked for. Plus, that’s how he met Patton.

Suddenly he felt a staccato tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see a very disconcerted Patton.

“Um Roman, we’ve got a bit of a situation,” Patton said.

He pointed to the end of the bar. The beer cheese man from before had move location and was now pestering the white wine women. The way he stood too close and that leering look in the man’s eyes made Roman sick. His muscles tensed.

“I tried to get him to stop, but…”

“Say no more Patton. I’ll take care of him.” _Now I can kick you out!_

Roman marched over to the creepazoid, his protective instincts kicking into full overdrive. Poor Patton could usually handle most people, but sometimes Roman had to intervene when a bit more force was required for the rare unsavory patron.

“Please, just go away,” said the girl on the right.

“Look, we’re not interested. We just came here to have drinks after work,” said the girl on the left.

“Ah come on ladies,” said the creep. “Let me buy you something nice. I know that’s why girls like you really come to bars. Especially with those skirts on.”

“Sorry pal,” said Roman, gripping the mans forearm hard, “but I think you’ve had enough. Time for you to pay the tab and leave these ladies alone.”

He tried to shake Roman off to no avail, and instead shoved him. “Mind your own business pretty boy!”

“Actually, this is my business.” Logan came up from behind them, the ceiling lights glinting off his glasses. Patton stood behind him. “And I agree. You should leave. Or perhaps I should call up one of the police officers who come here regularly and have them escort you out?”

The color drained from the man’s face. “Uhh…uhh…”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Roman, make sure he pays his tab then kindly escort him out.”

“My pleasure boss!”

Roman wrung up the bill and (perhaps a bit more forcefully than needed) escorted the guy out of the bar faster than he could sing a Sondheim lyric. When he got back to the bar the ladies thanked him. It felt good to be a force of chivalry.

“My hero,” said both the girl on the right and Patton, much to Romans pleasant surprise.

He could’ve sworn he saw a blush dusting Patton’s cheeks, but before he could ask his partner about it the alarm on his phone went off. Roman too it out of his pocket and saw that it was an hour before his audition.

“Uh-oh. Gotta run! The theatre beckons!” he said with a flourish of his hands. Logan just rolled his eyes.

“Break a leg Roman! I know you’ll do great!” said Patton.

“Yes, fracture a femur,” said Logan.

“Careful Logan, your sense of humor is showing. Farewell my lovely patrons!”

Roman ignored Logan’s second eye-roll as he untied his apron and tossed it behind the bar. He grabbed his wallet, jacket and resume/sheet music folder from the break room. As he was sprinting out the door though, someone else was coming in.

“Ahh, Roman,” said the man before him in a too silky voice.

Roman grimaced. “Dio.”

Patton’s boyfriend stood before him, his tall lean frame and bowler hat adding an inch over Roman. His dark blonde hair was slicked back, the chain that hung off the loops in his dark grey washed out jeans rattled, and his yellow/gold snake tattoo peaked out from his wife beater. The tail trailed up his neck and petered off as small scale-like tattoos that speckled his left cheekbone. Roman thought it made him look like a Disney villain with his pasty skin and amber eyes. And that lousy smirk, so silently condescending, just everything about him made Roman’s skin crawl. Like he just gave off all kinds of snake in the grass slimy boy vibes.

“Off to run a marathon or something?” Dio asked.

“Actually, I’m on my way to an important audition, so if you’ll excuse me,” Roman said, pushing past him.

“Oh of course. Best of luck Roman, I’m sure you’ll get the part you want.”

Roman bristled and turned to scowl at his nemesis. He knew very well that you weren’t supposed to say ‘good luck’ in theater. Oh he hated that guy. Hated his creepy snake tattoo. Hated his creepy snake face. And especially hated how Patton smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

_Oh my sweet Patton. What do you see in him that you don’t see in me?_


	2. One Roman Coke, Hold the Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton begins to question his relationship with his boyfriend and reflects on his feelings for his handsome co-worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Puns ahead. Many (muahahaha)  
> As always, feel free to leave any comments or helpful critiques.  
> Enjoy!

(POV- Patton)

Patton knew he should feel grateful, happy even, to have a boyfriend like Dio. After all, they’d been going steady for six months now and there was still a lot to like about him. _But he’s not Roman_ , Patton thought guiltily as his boyfriend drove him to work. They just had a brunch date this morning and Dio offered to give Patton a ride. Even as they sat there eating chocolate chip pancakes (Patton’s favorite), he’d been thinking about his co-worker. What kind of a boyfriend was he?

“Thanks again for the ride sweetie,” said Patton as they pulled up to the curb. “And for brunch. I had a nice time.”

Actually, Patton had spent most of the time trying to tell a funny story while Dio either scrolled on his phone or half-heartedly listened while nodding his head. Patton wasn’t as naïve as people thought he was. He could tell when people weren’t really interested in what he was saying. _Roman would have been interested._

“It’s no trouble kitten,” said Dio. “I had time before work anyways, so I’ll probably head to the park and perform for a while before clocking in.”

“Sounds fun. Hope you get lots of tips. People always like watching you dance.”

He sure did. Watching the unusual yet beautiful way the man could move his body was what had drawn him to Dio in the first place.

“I know,” he said.

Dio reached over to unlock the door for him, his lean muscles flexing and the sunlight brinigng out the golden yellow in his snake tattoo. Patton stayed in the passenger seat, waiting (hoping) for some parting sign of affection form the other.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked, tapping his lips with a finger.

“Oh of course,” said Dio, his voice silky. “How could I forget?”

Dio leaned in the kiss Patton, his lips tasting faintly like that matcha tea he liked to drink. He even gave another peck on the spot beneath his ear where Patton liked, but the gesture had been tainted by the tone of voice. Sometimes Patton couldn’t tell if he really meant what he said or not. Patton smiled, said goodbye and stepped out of the car. He watched Dio drive away before walking up the block, the taste of his lips still lingering. _I wonder what Roman’s lips might taste like?_

He stepped through the doors and felt the day’s bad feelings wash away with the familiarity of his workplace. Sanders’ really was such a cozy little establishment. With its seat cushioned chairs and redbrick walls, the sunlight streaming in during the day and warm hanging light bulbs at night. The modern acoustic covers that played in the background loudly enough to enjoy but not so much you had to shout over. Logan had asked Joan to help put together the bars playlist, and good thing too. Otherwise they’d be listening to Mozart or Beethoven all day. Classical music wasn’t exactly Bach in style.

The old place opened at 3pm, so there were only a handful of familiar faces so far. People either came here for a late lunch or were waiting for the bar to open.  Patton smiled and said hi to every one of them, and they smiled back. He’d always been a people person, and why not?  His motto was, strangers are just friends you haven’t made yet.

“Hey Patton,” said Joan. The waiter was setting fresh napkins and silverware.

“Heya kiddo!” said Patton. “Oh! How’s Talyn doing? I hope they’re feeling better after last night.”

Speak of the pastel angel, Talyn popped out from behind him. Their arms were loaded with menus, probably fresh with a list of today’s specials.

“Feeling a lot better thanks,” said Talyn.

“I’m so glad!” Patton said, giving the tiny waiter a big hug. They really were like a colorful little kitten, which made Patton love them even more. “Now make sure you drink plenty of water during your breaks and don’t strain yourself too much.”

“I’ll do my best Pat.”

“Great! Welp, my shift’s about to start so I’d better get to work. I wouldn’t want to _bar-row_ your _attend-tion_ for too long.”

Patton grinned as the duo gave a simultaneous _eeyyy_ , then he hopped behind the bar. He got the earlier shift from 4:30-11:30pm and Roman had the later shift from 5:30pm-12:30am; a half hour before Logan closed up shop. So his charismatic co-worker wouldn’t be here for another hour. Oh well. They still got to have six swell hours together, and Patton enjoyed every minute. Heck, seeing Roman’s smiling face every night was honestly Patton’s favorite part of his job.

Customers rolled in and out of the bar. Talyn and Joan went from table to table with orders, Thomas occasionally popped out from the kitchen with food or to chat, and Logan seated incoming customers. Meanwhile Patton made drinks for the small batch of happy hour customers. Patton thought it was a fitting name for that time of day, because so many of his customers at the bar seemed just that- happy.

So far his shift was filled with regulars he knew and a few new faces. Most of them were ladies tipsy with laughter after a few drinks like Valerie, Jasmine and Calypso. Others were men or non-binary folks like Sean and Nellie who shout-swapped stories after a few shots. Once in a while a customer would spill their woes as Patton served them drinks, and he would do his best to either offer advice or just a sympathetic ear. If anyone came in looking like gloomy goobers, Patton did his best to turn that around while he built their drinks behind the bar.

“I juss dunno padre. Maybe after all this time she’s finally *hic * bored or me,” said the near-weeping man in front of him, nursing his fifth Manhattan. “Maybe I should juss let her go. Save her the trouble.”

“Now that’s no way to go about things Mateo,” said Patton. “I’m sure she doesn’t think that at all. Besides, you clearly still love her and I’m sure she feels the same. Maybe it’s all just a miss-communication.”

Mateo looked at him with watery eyes and sniffled. “You really think so?”

“Absolutely kiddo! I think what you need to do is talk to her. Tell her how much you still care and want to work things out. But you also have to be a good listener and hear how she feels. It’s all about honest communication. Once you’ve got that, I’m sure you two can work it out.”

Mateo smiled and finished his drink. Then he handed Patton his credit card to pay with, letting the bartender know he was done.

“Thanks Patton. I really appreciate it,” said Mateo. To Patton’s delight, he also dropped a whole five dollars into his glass tip jar.

“Glad I could help kiddo, and thanks for the nice tip yourself!”

“How much’ve you got for *hic * vet school saving coming along?”

“Aaahh it’s…coming.”

Truth be told, Patton still had a long way to go. Bar attending kept the lights on and food on the table fine, but it wasn’t exactly a scholarship. He would know, given how many he’s tried applying for after Logan has typed him up a list of ones to try.

“Nice guy like you’s sure to get it,” said Mateo, waving goodbye.

Patton had to smile. Despite feeling a bit discouraged about Veterinary School, moments like that make it all a little bit better. Sure this wasn’t his dream job but he still got to help people in some small way and do a little bit of goodness in the world. Until he was finally a Vet, why couldn’t he do that as a bartender?

Dio had chuckled the one time Patton told him so. It wasn’t the nice kind of laugh either. That was the first time his boyfriend had made him feel…wilted inside. Patton couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t felt wilted with Dio.

A sudden vibrating in his apron pocket pulled Patton out of his thoughts. He took out his cellphone to see who texted him.

**Dark Strange Step-Bro** : _Hey Pat. Out on a parkour run. Can I stop by for a take-out order? Gonna be a long night._

Patton smiled at the message from Virgil. His street artist brother had been doing those parkour runs for the past year and a half now, and it seemed to have been a big help with his anxiety. Sometimes Patton worried about his brother getting hurt from those speedy stunts, but if the positive adrenaline outlet made Virgil happy and mentally healthier than who was Patton to stop him?

**Dad-Bro** : _No problem kiddo! I’ll have Thomas whip up your favorite._

**Dark Strange Step-Bro** : _Cool. See you in a few._

**Dad-Bro** : _Kk. Love you Virge <3_

**Dark Strange Step-Bro** : _Love you too Pat >//<_

When Patton was in high school, his widowed father had fallen in love with and re-married a kind woman named Beatrice Alighieri. Along with a new step-mom he also gained a new younger (by two years) brother in Virgil. Sure he’d come off as dark, edgy, and a bit prickly at first. But with time and some good doses of love on Patton’s part, Virgil slowly opened up. Sure he was still dark and edgy, but now they were super close and protective of each other. Patton loved the anxious artist like a son, even if they were brothers.

Patton put away his cell phone. He made sure his customers were all taken care of before stepping out from the bar. He knocked on the kitchen windowsill.

“Hey Thomas,” Patton called into the kitchen.

“What up Patton?” said Thomas.

“Virgil’s coming by. Mind making him some mozzarella sticks to go?”

“No problem Pat.” The cook turned to the kitchen and shouted, “I NEED AN ORDER OF CHEESE STICKS IN A DOGGY BAG, BLOOD ON THE SIDE!”

Patton knew that was code for ketchup but still, ew. Being a pacifist, or a Pat-cifist as he liked to say, he didn’t do so well with blood. Logan once asked him how he was going to deal with that later on as a Veterinarian, aaaand he had yet to figure that little detail out. Ah well. He’ll figure it out.

About fifteen minutes later Virgil popped into the bar and grill. He was in his usual ripped black jeans, high tops, eye shadow and his favorite purple-patched hoodie. His satchel filled with spray paint cans hung across his shoulder and Virgil removed his large headphones with loud music blaring as he walked in. In most places Virgil went into what Patton liked to call ‘turtle mode.’ But at Sanders his brother actually relaxed a bit. Another reason Patton liked working there.

“Salutations Virgil,” said Logan, excusing himself from the customers he had seated.

“’Sup Logan. I see the gang’s all here,” said Virgil. “Except for old Romano.”

“Roman had another audition for his professional make believe last night but has assured me he will be at work today. Speaking of work, did you receive my email about employing you to create artistic content for the bar’s Facebook page?”

“The one to ‘get more youths’ in here?” Virgil air-quoted. “Yeah I got it. Web design isn’t exactly my medium but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Excellent. We can discuss commissioning and creative content at a more convenient date.”

Virgil and Logan came over to where they all were and Patton greeted his brother in the usual fashion. With a big bear hug.

“Hey kiddo! Good to see you,” he said.

“He Pat,” he said, one arm hugging him back. Patton was the only person Virgil let hug him. “You really need to stop calling me ‘kiddo’ in public. My order ready yet Thomas?”

“Should be five more minutes. Lucky we just dunked some mozzarella sticks in the grease fryer,” said Thomas.

“Patton kindly retrieve some more olives and maraschino cherries from the back storage,” Logan said to Patton. “You seem to be running low on them. Then promptly return to your duties.”

Patton turned back to the bar and, yes, he was low. Woops! Guess he’d let himself be too distracted. Logan was a really fair and nice boss (and their friend, although he’d never admit it), but he didn’t like them slacking off. It was easier to stay on top of everything when Roman was there working with him. They made up for each other’s weaker areas, which is why they made such a good team.

Take last night when that big intimidating customer got a little too drunk and started disrespecting those ladies. Patton was no good at confrontation but Roman swooped in like the chivalrous man he was as stopped him. Heck, Patton had slipped up and called him his hero out loud. So embarrassing! Not that someone as perfect as Roman would ever be attracted to plain pudgy tummied Patton. He really was a Disney Prince come to life. _Bad Patton! Stop it with those thoughts. You’re taken._

“No problem boss!” said Patton, smiling through his troubled thoughts. “I’m _berry_ happy to do so because I love _olive_ my customers and want them taken care of. It’ll be the _cherry_ on top of my day.”

While Thomas and the nearby patrons laughed or, in Virgil’s case, snickered at his top-notch dad jokes, Logan just groaned. He didn’t quite appreciate the fine art of puns, but Patton had made it his personal mission to make his boss laugh at one.

So far, no luck, but he was persistent.

“That’ll do Patton,” said Logan, breathing audibly through his nose.

“I hate to _stem_ off topic,” said Joan, walking up to them, “but we need more bread baskets for tables 4 and 12.”

“They’re right,” Talyn said joining in. “We’ve gotta make sure the customers stay happy and our tips _fruitful_.”

Logan squeezed the bridge of his nose. “Good Lord, please—stop. I can barely tolerate the word play from one of you.”

“Well that a- _pear_ -ant,” Thomas said, popping out from the kitchen door to join in.

“Thomas, that’s not even the same fruit!”

“Guess it doesn’t a- _peel_ to the boss man,” shouted one of the other cooks Enrique from inside the kitchen.

“Guys come on. Lay off the poor guy,” said Virgil, serious at first but then he smirked devilishly. “We wouldn’t want him to get a _pit_ in his stomach.”

“GrrAAAGHHH!” Logan marched away from them to his office, flames practically steaming off the side of his face.

They all burst into rib splitting laughter. Sure they all worked together but really everyone at Sanders’ Bar & Grill was like a big, happy, sometimes silly family. He could tell that their customers sensed it too and that’s why they kept coming back here. He just knew it.

After calming down and checking on his customers, Patton went to the supplies room for those cherries and olives. He really did need to stay on top of the bar until Roman got here. Finding himself alone in the semi-cramped room, surrounded only by supplies, pantry goods, and two spare chairs, Patton couldn’t help thinking even more about Roman. Specifically how different his co-worker was from his boyfriend.

Dio was a great dancer, but Roman was a talented actor with a voice like caramel. Dio was charismatic but Roman was charming. Dio was cool and mysterious but Roman cheerful and passionate. Dio was attractive but Roman was downright handsome. What with his red leather jacket and black work t-shirt that hugged his strong protective arms just right, his chestnut hair, chocolate brown eyes, dashing smile and perfect soft looking lips…

_No! Stop thinking about another mans lips. You’re happily taken._ Was he really happy though? He hardly ever laughed with his boyfriend anymore. Sometimes Dio even seemed to laugh at Patton only to convince him otherwise. Plus they hadn’t exactly been intimate in a long time. Only cuddles during the rare movie night at best, and even them they felt halfhearted. Sure they were both busy with work, but Patton at least tried. It was like Dio wasn’t even really there with him half the time…but he was still a loyal partner. Dio never looked at another man besides him. Surely that meant he still cared and found Patton attractive. _Maybe it’s just a bump in the road. We’ll get over it._ This was the longest relationship Patton had ever been in, his first serious boyfriend, and that was worth staying for, right?

…So then why did he still dream about being with the creative, cheerful, and romantic Roman Prince?

Patton vigorously shook his head. He reached into his apron pocket for his half open bag of mini chocolate chip cookies. He always kept some in there in case he or anyone else at the bar & grill needed cheering up. He treated himself to two cookies; the sweets already perking him back up. Then he grabbed the jars he needed and went back outside, only to find Roman now talking with Virgil. He must have arrived while Patton was in the back. He couldn’t help the flutter in his tummy at seeing the handsome actor/bartender. Couldn’t stop the smile that climbed up the corners of his cheeks like grapevines reaching for the sunshine. Patton was so enchanted by and happy to see Roman that, as he rushed over to greet him, he tripped on a chair.

“Woah!” _Ohnothejars!_ The face-plant crash and shattering of glass never came. Roman had dashed over and caught him beforehand. Being heroic really was second nature to him, wasn’t it?

“Careful there Patton,” said Roman, his face concerned. “I know you get excited but I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

“ _Whew!_ Thanks Roman. I guess you just _caught_ me off guard.” The toothy smile Roman gave him was enough to turn Patton’s insides into goo.

“Ehh you didn’t miss much Patton. Sir sing-a-lot here just burst into the bar like his usual dramatic self practically shouting that—

“Oh no you don’t emo-nightmare! Only I get to tell Patton my good news.”

“What news?” he asked, setting down the jars. “Does it have to do with your audition last night? How’d it go?”

“Well as general guy-liner here just heard—

“Along with everyone else in Florida—

“I GOT CAST AS TOM COLLINS!”

Patton gasped with glee, unable to stop himself from attack hugging him. “CONGRADUALTIONS! Roman I’m so proud of you! I just knew you’d get cast.”

Patton savored the sensation of Roman hugging him back, strong arms wrapped around his waist. When Roman let go, he was more disappointed at the loss of touch than he probably should have been. Roman was scratching the back of his neck, and if Patton didn’t know any better, he’d say the other man almost seemed bashful.

“Thanks Patton. That really means a lot to me,” said Roman.

“Guess you’ll be busy talking off your cast’s ears from now on Prince Underarm Stink,” Virgil grimaced.

Roman turned to him serious faced. “Don’t feel too sad, Brad Pit-iful. I’m sure you’ll find someone else to spread your snarky doom and gloom to.”

The two glared at each other for a few seconds, but then laughter spilled out from smirks. Patton smiled at his brother and co-worker. The two had definitely come far from when they first met a year ago. They’d started out as quite the prickly pair, which wasn’t surprising since they were so different. The big icebreaker happened when learned their shared love of Disney. After that they put away their claws, warmed up to each other, and became thick as thieves. It made Patton happy to see them get along. Plus Virgil now had someone who shared the same sarcastic humor that he did.

Just then Thomas popped his head out the kitchen window. He was carrying a brown paper to-go bag. “Order up Virg. Mozzarella sticks with a side of ketchup.”

“Thanks Thomas,” said Virgil, taking the food. The cook then disappeared back to the kitchen.

“Now kiddo, I really wish you would order one of our salads from time to time,” he said, crossing his arms. “You can’t live off of just mozzarella sticks for long.”

“That’s the plan Pat. A quick and cheesy death.” Patton knew his stepbrother was joking, but he didn’t find it funny. His face must have said as much. “Kidding! I promise. Anywho, I gotta split. This mural isn’t going to finish itself.”

“I’ll be invited to the grand reveal I hope?” Roman asked carefully.

Virgil fidgeted with the zipper on his hoodie but said, “Uh…sure Princy. So long as I get good seats to your show.”

“Done and done! Thanks Virge.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously.” He reached into the bag, grabbed a streaming mozzarella stick and stuck it between his teeth. “Later.”

As soon as he was out the door the anxious artist slipped his headphones back on and broke into a run. Patton watched through the glass of the windows as Virgil flipped over the sidewalk bench. _Hardcore parkour._

“I’m so excited for you about the play Roman,” said Patton as they both returned to the back of the bar.

“Yes, I am truly excited to start rehearsals, although it will take time out of my bartending schedule,” said Roman, tying on his apron. “I might have to cut back on my shifts, especially when the tech week and show dates get closer.”

“Oh…” That meant he wouldn’t see Roman as much. The thought made Patton too sad for words.

“It would only be for a couple months,” Roman said quickly. “And I’ll only have rehearsals two or three nights a week until then. So I’ll still be here with you the rest of our shifts.”

‘Here with you’. Patton liked the sound of that. “Great. I’m really glad about that.”

“I’ve already spoken to Logan when I came in. He’s going to have his cousin to fill in for my shifts on the nights I’m rehearsing. So you won’t be left hanging.” Roman placed a strong yet gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’d never do that to you Patton.”

The touch sent a warm shiver through Patton’s body, reawakening the butterflies in his tummy. Here Roman was, taking on a new responsibility on his journey towards his dreams of stardom, and he was worried about Patton. It made him feel so special. He placed his hand over Roman’s.

“I know you wouldn’t Roman. After all we’re…work partners,” he said, trying to smile more happily than he felt.

“Right. Of course.” They broke contact. “Well, let’s get to it…partner. We’ve got thirsty customers to attend to.”

“Hi-ho, it’s off to work we go.”

Roman smiled at him. Then they got back to taking orders and building drinks for their loyal customers. At he poured drinks and shook the shaker, Patton stole glances at Roman. Even though it wasn’t the work he wanted to be doing, Roman still threw himself into the task with flair and fervor. Just like how he did with every task he was faced with. It was something that Patton admired most about the man. Dio was equally creative in a different way, but he couldn’t hold a candle to Roman’s passion for just about everything!

…But he was loyal. Very. And he never did or said a bad thing to him ever. Patton couldn’t betray that by have feelings for someone else. It would be like cheating on him, even if just emotionally. Besides, even if Patton didn’t have a boyfriend, Roman was way out of his league! He was strong, charming, sweet, talented, and super-duper handsome. He could have any guy he wanted. As for Patton, well, at best he got called ‘cute’. Every guy, girl, and non-binary person he’d every had a crush on said so. It was a miracle that Dio had even given him two looks. To hope that Roman ever would see him as more than that, to feel more for him, was just fantasy.

Patton reached into his pocket for another cookie and took a nibble.

_Oh Roman…What would a handsome prince like you ever see in a plain old pop-er like me?_


	3. A Round of One-Shot-Shot-Shot-Shot-Shot-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of scenes from the view of Sanders’ Bar & Grill regulars and employees. a.k.a. Place your bets on your favorite clueless love struck bartenders. a.k.a. JUST KISS ALREADY!

(POV- Sean & Nellie)

“Here are your drinks you two,” said Roman, handing the two regular customers their usual orders.

“Thanks man,” said Nellie, taking a sip from their whisky on the rocks.

“Thanks Roman,” said Sean, taking his mojito. “My throat is seriously so dry from the slam tonight.”

Every Thursday night the vegan café around the block held a bi-weekly open mic/poetry slam. And every Thursday night the two spoken word poets went out for drinks afterwards at Sanders’ Bar & Grill. It was a chill and affordable place that suited their poor as penny behinds perfectly. Plus, they _loooved_ watching the slow burn drama between the two bartenders.

“You two spit some good poems tonight?” Roman asked. “I’m sure you both blew the audience away.”

“Let me put it this way,” Sean paused to take a sip of his drink then smacked his lips. “There were _bars_ for days.”

“Oh my god,” Nellie groaned at their teammate, dreadlocks jangling as they shook their head.

“Good one kiddo!” Patton said passing them by from behind the bar.

“Well, let me know if you young wordsmiths need anything else.” Roman winked and left them to get back to work.

“Oh you know I will,” Sean said in a low voice.

Nellie lightly smacked his shoulder. “Down boy, I know you’re a thirsty bitch but settle for your drink.”

“Bitch, you have no right to talk!” Sean gave a grin that reached his too sharp cheekbones.

It was no secret that the Pilipino boy found the bartender attractive as all hell. Not that Nellie could blame him; the man was all kinds of fine! Yet neither of them made a move because of his obvious feelings for Patton and vice versa.

“So what’s the bet tonight Sean?” Nellie took a drink and chewed on an ice cube. Sean hated that.

“I’ll bet yoouuu,” Sean twirled the ends of the two thin braids at the base of his shaven head, “It’ll be 25 minutes before Patton starts giggling at something that comes out of Romans mouth.”

“Please, this is Patton we’re talking about. It’ll take 15 minutes max.”

“Loser pays for tonight’s drinks?”

“You know it.”

About three more rounds of drinks, some notes exchanged on each other’s newer poems and 20 minutes into the night, they heard a small laugh coming from Patton. They saw the adorably goofy grin he gave to Roman, who was also blushing. They were too drunk to catch what he had said, but his hands were in that fancy dramatic pose he likes to do.

“Ha!” said Sean, his voice slightly high pitched from being tipsy. “I win!”

“Like hell you did!” Nellie said loudly. “That was a chuckle, not a giggle.”

“Bitch, where? That wasn’t a damn chuckle. Chuckles are all like, _hmmmhhmm_. A giggle is like, _giheeheehee_. Patton giggled. I win.”

“A’ight, a’ight. Damn you’re a lousy winner.”

Roman must’ve noticed the poets getting a bit wily and came over.

“Uhh everything gucci over here?” he asked.

“Yep,” said Sean, popping the p.

“Need anything else?”

“Nah, just the check. Nellie here is paying tonight.”

Nellie handed over their card to Roman, shooting playful daggers towards Sean’s cheeky face. However, Sean was at least good enough to take care of the tip for them both, dropping the last $2 cash he had on him. They were still broke poets after all.

“Thanks! Be right back with your card.” Said Roman. “You know, it’s really quite nice how the two of you always seem to take turns paying for drinks.”

The two gave each other a knowing look. “Riiight.”

* * *

(POV- Valerie, Jasmine, and Calypso)

It was a tradition for the three friends to go for happy hour drinks after work every Friday. They’d been doing it since they were young post college graduates suffering through the same two-year internship, always opting to go to the same local bar and grill. For them, drinks at Sanders’ was a tradition that kept them together and maintained the little bit of a social life they could squeeze into their busy schedules. Each women looked forward to seeing their friends, venting about their co-workers, and having a good laugh over drinks. Most importantly, they loved watching the slow burn romance between the cute bartenders that worked there.

“Here you go ladies!”

Patton beamed, handing the three friends their second round of drinks; a martini for Valerie, a scotch on the rocks for Calypso, and a merlot for Jasmine.

“Thank you my dear,” said Valerie.

“Thanks Patton,” said Jasmine.

“You’re the best Pat,” said Calypso.

“Aww you too kiddo! Now if you need anything else I’ll be over _beer_.”

For the sake of their favorite bartender Valerie and Jasmine fake laughed. Calypso was the only one that actually found his puns funny. As Patton got back to work, the three of them went back to slyly spying on him and the other more handsome bartender as they interacted behind the counter.

“Ugh, they are seriously too adorable,” said Jasmine.

“I know this is gonna sound really high school of me,” said Calypso, “but those two are seriously my OTP.”

“That was a super high school-y statement, but honestly, _same_ ,” said Valerie, sipping her drink.

She sighed fondly as she watched Roman’s turned back, his muscles flexing beneath the black work shirt. Patton was adorably cute with his sun-shiny smile, smattering of freckles and dad-bod. However, Roman was straight up (the only thing straight about him) _gorgeous!_

“Oh Roman, if I’d been born male and homosexual…”

“Don’t you dare Val, not even in a fantasy,” said Calypso, lightly poking her arm.

“Obviously I would never!”

“Just saying.”

“Hey, I’m way too invested in this thing to get between it, even in a fantasy.”

“Good, because those two clearly belong together. I mean have you ever seen two people with more chemis—

“Shush, shush, girls! Look,” said Jasmine, frantically waving to her friends.

“What? What are we looking at?” asked Calypso.

“Look-but don’t look-to the left.”

Valerie and Caplypso discreetly glanced at where their friend was nodding towards and had to stifle the squeals in their throats. Both Roman and Patton had been reaching for the same bottle of whisky and their hands had touched. Neither bartender was pulling away. It was like something straight out of a rom-com that could rival even Patton’s level of cheesiness. All three girls leaned closer at the bar quite literally on the edge of their seats as they saw the two look at their hands, then at each other, saw their faces slowly draw closer to each other and…pull away again.

All three let out a collective groan.

“Uuggh, so _close!_ ” said Calypso, taking a big gulp from her glass.

“Seriously,” said Valery, nursing her glass, “this is worse than _The Office_.”

“Just wish they’d kiss already…” Jasmine mumbled.

They watched Patton hand the bottle to Roman and then promptly go to his end of the bar with a wet rag over his shoulder. The girls quickly proceeded to act casually as he came their way.

“Still good here ladies?” he asked.

“We’re okay Patton, thank you,” said Valerie.

“Alrighty! You know, it is always so nice to see you three. It makes my hour all the more happy.”

He smiled at all three of them then went back to work. Patton really was such a sweetheart. He deserved someone strong and charming like Roman to sweep him off his feet. Why do boys have to be so clueless?

“Well ladies, looks like we’ll have to come back again next Friday,” said Jasmine. “Those two are bound to get together eventually, and we’ll be here when they do.”

Valerie and Calypso agreed, then the three ladies clinked their drinks.

* * *

(POV- Terrence, Imani, and Dakota)

“I’m telling you, Roman blushed first!” Terrence said to Dakota over his place of Buffalo wings, taking a drink from his rum and coke.

“And I’m telling you Patton blushed first!” said Dakota, spilling a bit of his whisky as he gestured vehemently.

His service dog Braveheart barked in agreement. Dakota reached down and fed the black Chihuahua an artichoke dipped chip.

“Guys, you’re _both_ wrong,” said Imani, twirling the last cherry in her Shirley Temple. “Neither one of them has actually blushed at something the other said or did yet.”

The three regulars were an odd group to see, being so vastly different from one another. Terrence was a short black police officer; Dakota was a pepper-haired biker/pianist; and Imani was a hijabi optometrist. They never saw or spoke to each other outside of Sanders’; heck they never even sat at the same table. Still they’d all been coming to the bar & grill long enough to know each other by name. As well as make regular bets with each other on the two bartenders whom the three agreed clearly had a thing for each other. Seriously, it was so obvious Stevie Wonder with a frigging blindfold could see it!

“But you saw how red Roman’s face was when he came in for his shift. He saw Patton at the bar and it clearly made him blush. So I win,” said Terrence. “That’ll be five bucks please.”

“That wasn’t a blush, his face was just red from running over here from rehearsals,” said Imani. “He started that play or something, remember?” 

“How could we forget? He practically stood on top of the bar and shouted it to everyone in here,” said Dakota. “Talk about dramatic.

“Well this is Roman we’re talking about,” Terrence smirked.

“True. Ahh if I were 30 years younger,” sighed Dakota.

“Hell, if I weren’t straight I’d hit that,” said Terrence.

“Ugh. You guys are making me happy that I can’t date,” said Imani.

“Aren’t you ace anyways?” asked Terrence.

“I never said the rules didn’t work in my favor.” She downed the last of her non-alcoholic drink and fixed a loose pin in her head scarf.

“Okay well what about Patton? I know I saw a reddish tint on his freckle covered cheeks,” said Dakota.

“That was clearly from the ambulance that passed by outside,” she said.

“Ha! Told ya. So we’re still at an impasse,” said Terrence, crossing his arms over his uniform. The biker responded with a grumble.

“Buuut I’m still holding out my bet against both of you that Roman is going to kiss Patton’s had sometime tonight,” said Imani. “He’s been extra princely to him since Patton’s boyfriend called and cancelled their date tonight.”

The three groaned almost simultaneously, and even Braveheart growled. They had ~~eavesdropped~~ seen Patton talking on the phone earlier that night. Right afterwards the poor guy’s shoulders slumped and he was munching on one of the ‘cheer-up’ cookies he often gave to customers if they were sad. Only one person could do that to their friendly fatherly figure. The one thing they all could agree on was that Patton’s tattooed boyfriend who came in occasionally was a raging douchbag.

“Man I hate that guy!” said Terrence.

“Same,” said Imani.

“Patton deserves so much better,” said Dakota. “He deserved Roman, and Roman deserves him!”

“Speak of the wannabe Disney prince…”

Imani pointed to Roman coming around from the bar. He walked briskly towards Patton, who was struggling with what seemed to be a complicated and large order of drinks from a loud group of young hipsters. None of them recognized the new faces and Patton was so off his game it was visible from across the room. Terrence, Dakota and Imani leaned in to get a better look.

“Greetings young travelers!” Roman said, coming to Patton’s aid. “I’ll be happy to take the rest of your drink orders. My partner here is needed at the bar.”

Patton smiled, following the others lead. “Don’t worry, my friend here will take good care of you. I’ll be right out with this half of all your orders. You just hang tight kiddos.”

The two tag-teamed mixing and bringing over the drinks to the rambunctious group. Soon they were all satisfied, and the three regulars could only gape in amazement. They really were a power couple team.

“Thanks for the help Ro,” said Patton, whipping his brow with the sleeve of his black cardigan around his neck. “That was a tall order. Heck, I almost lost my glasses ‘cause they were _stacked_ against me!”

Terrence rolled his eyes, but Roman merely chuckled. “All in a nights work Patton. Besides you did look a bit overwhelmed.”

“Lucky I can always count on my partner Mr. Prince to come to my rescue.”

At this Roman very clearly blushed. “Naturally, I am in- _Cline_ d to assist.”

Roman grinned at the laugh he managed to coax from the other’s lips. Then he took Patton’s hand in his and lightly placed a kiss on the back of it. Then the two went back to work, although Patton was much more smiley and red-faced than before.

“Ha! Roman blushed first! Pay up,” said Terrence. Dakota grumbled as he slapped a $5 bill into the cop’s outreached hand.

“Ah-ah. Don’t forget about my little wager,” said Imani. “Pay up boys!”

Both men groaned audibly as they handed her $5 each. She pocketed the cash into her purse.

“I thought you Muslims weren’t supposed to gamble,” said the biker, scratching his dogs ears.

“Betting on the inevitable isn’t a gamble. It’s an investment. Now, $20 says Patton will confess to Roman first.”

The two men said, “You’re on.”

* * *

(POV- Joan & Talyn)

The dinner rush at Sanders’ was keeping Joan and Talyn plenty busy. All night they’ve been taking orders, clearing plates, bringing checks, and dealing with the rare bitchy customer. Talyn was clutching their lapis lazuli necklace, hoping that the stone really would help to keep their headache from turning full-blown migraine (they’d also taken two Alieve earlier to be safe). Meanwhile Joan was simply fighting the urge not to snap back salty yet well deserved insults at the pickier customers. Logan was out of his office tonight and while the boss was a nice guy, he didn’t take kindly to customers being insulted (even if they deserve it; undercooked my ass, you entitled pricks).

Even as the two waiters crisscrossed each other while working, they found a way to make the rush more bearable: The puppy love longing count! They both had made the game a while back after they realized how totally gaga their co-workers Roman and Patton were for each other. Aaaand they both may or may not have gotten the idea for the game after re-watching Lord of the Rings together for the fifth time.

“14,” said a passing Talyn balancing a tray on their arm.

“17,” said Joan in passing, carrying a checkbook to one of his tables.

Four minutes later…

“21,” said Talyn grinning.

“18,” said Joan, pouting.

Ten minutes later…

“24,” said Talyn.

“26,” said Joan.

“No way! You had to have fudged some of those numbers.”

“I counted every one, no fudge pudge face.” Joan booped Talyn’s nose.

Their significant other’s jaw dropped and Talyn glowered at them. Joan couldn’t help but grin like a Cheshire cat. Even when they were mad Talyn was still undeniably adorable.

“Oh fine!” Tayln said. “But I’m definitely going to win again.”

“Not a chance. By the end of tonight, Patton will have sighed longingly at Roman more times than Roman does with Patton.”

“Tonight’s loser is on dish duty. Team Pun Papa will win!”

“You’re on babe. Team Drama King all the way!”

Although both waiters shipped their friends hard, each of them had their favorite. It kept things entertaining and fun at least. They were so busy talking that they didn’t realize Logan had come over. That is, until he cleared his throat. He pushed up his glasses and adjusted his tie, going into full-blown Mr. Shapiro boss mode. Not fun.

“Joan. Talyn. While I do not mind idle chatter when there is a lull I will remind you to stay attentive with your duties. This is still a business after all,” he said.

The two gulped audibly. “Yes boss.”

Just then they both saw Logan suddenly stand up straighter, his face tense, almost fearful. Talyn was about to ask what was the matter when suddenly they heard a faint siren in the distance; a telltale sign that an ambulance or police car or something of the sort was about to drive by Sanders’. The two waiters looked at each other then at their boss worriedly. Logan did not do well with sudden loud noises and sirens could send him straight into a sensory overload. His hands were already twitching at his side, prepared to plug his own ears.

Joan was about to offer Logan the ear buds in their apron pocket, but someone beat them to the punch. Patton reached Logan and covered the bar & grill owner’s ears with his own hands right as an ambulance blared by loudly. He even gently turned Logan’s head away from the windows so that the flashing blue and red lights wouldn’t hurt his eyes. Once the sirens could no longer be heard, Patton carefully removed his hands from his head. Logan’s shoulders immediately relaxed and he let out a shuddered breath.

“Thank you Patton. I truly appreciate your assistance,” he said, his voice gentle.

“No problem kiddo-I mean Logan,” Patton smiled sheepishly. “I know how badly sirens get to you.”

“Yes, well, think I’ll just go sit in the quiet of my office for a bit.” He placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder for a moment then left. “Joan, Talyn, as you were.”

The waiters let out a sigh of relief. Over Patton’s shoulder they saw Roman also sighing, except his was clearly directed at Patton. Roman was leaning his elbow on the bar top, head in his hand and metaphorical hearts in his eyes. However the second Patton looked back at him Roman was standing straight, looking off to the side and whistling. Joan rolled their eyes at the dramatic co-worker.

“Well kiddos, back to work!” said Patton, re-joining Roman behind the bar.

Joan felt Talyn grab their hand and give it a quick squeeze. When they looked down at them their tongue was sticking out playfully.

“25 _bitch!_ ” said Talyn.

Joan grinned. “Oh this isn’t over yet!” Not by a long shot.

* * *

(POV- Virgil, Alex, & Thomas)

“So I was thinking of doing something like this,” said Alex, showing Virgil the latest sketch in their notebook. “What do you think Virge? Is there too much going on? Not enough? Give it to me straight.”

“That’s gonna be hard since neither of us is,” said Virgil, looking over the drawing with the critical eye of a fellow artist.

Virgil had come into Sanders’ again on one of his parkour/mozzarella runs and Alex had just happened to be at the bar in their usual spot. Neither Virgil nor Alex was much for excessive socializing, unlike Virgil’s stepbrother Patton, but somehow the two immediately clicked. Probably because they were both artist and anxiety-ridden introverts, so there was an unspoken lack of pressure. At least that’s how Alex felt. Virgil was the only person Alex felt comfortable showing their sketches to, and he had even shown Alex some of his own pre-mural sketches. While Alex’s style was more on the Escher side, Virgil’s was like the lovechild of Picasso and Tim Burton. So they bounced off ideas pretty well.

“Okay, so, this part looks a big too crowded so it’s hard to see all the little details,” said Virgil, pointing to the picture, “and this part feels a bit empty in comparison. But aside from that, I think it’s one of your best ones.”

Virgil gave them one of his rare smiles and handed Alex back their sketchbook. Alex thanked him for the advice, but then they both flinch-turned at the thunder-like sound of knocking on the aluminum kitchen windowsill.

“Order up Virgil!” said Thomas, cheerful as ever. “Here you go bud.”

Virgil took the to-go bag of mozzarella sticks. “Thanks Thomas.”

“How’s you’re mural going?” Thomas asked.

“Pretty good actually. Alex gave me some good tips for the light and shadowing snag I’d hit, so hopefully I’ll be finished with it soon.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” said Alex.

“You’re one of the very few exclusive people invited dude,” said Virgil. “Hope I’ll get to see yours when it’s done too. Only if your comfortable with it though!”

Alex smiled. “Definitely, _if_ I ever finish it. Though I’ll be honest, it’s more likely the Rapture will happens sooner than that.”

“Or Patton and Roman admitting their feelings for each other,” said Thomas. Both Virgil and Alex busted out laughing.

“Oh man, yes! Geez those two dorks, I swear. At the rate they’ve been going lately though, I give it two months.”

“You underestimate my brother dude. I give it the end of the month tops. Hopefully he’ll wise up and dump that douche Dio by then. Unless Roman confesses first. Then I give it a week.”

“Wanna bet? Loser has to buy the winner new art supplies.” Alex said.

“You’re on. Hey Thomas, you want to get in on this?” Virgil asked.

“Oh heck yeah! $20 bucks says Roman either confesses or kisses the other in eehhh two weeks. He looks like he’s about to crack any day now.”

“Deal,” said the two artists.

“Hey fellas!” Thomas shouted back into the kitchen. “We’re placing new bets on the Roman and Patton romance. Anyone want to join in?”

“Oh hell yeah,” shouted Enrique, followed by the other cooks.

* * *

(POV- Joan and Logan)

Joan had been about to tell Logan that they were going on break when they both heard the shattering of glass from by the bar. They caught the flash of worry in Logan’s eyes as he rushed over to find the source of the noise, Joan following behind. What they saw was a broken bottle of Jack Daniels spilled on the floor, glass shards everywhere. Standing over the mess was Patton and Roman. The latter was pressing a rag into Patton’s right hand and, ah geez, was that blood!?

“Everybody stay in your seats please,” Logan said to the surrounding customers. Luckily there weren’t many in the bar tonight and they’d all been smart enough to not get up.

“I’ll go get the mop and broom,” said Joan, heading to the supply closet, careful of the glass shards.

“Patton what happened?” asked Logan, his voice stern yet still held tones of concern.

“I-I was getting a new bottle of Jack Daniels since we were running low. Did you know those things are heavier than they look?”

Logan could tell from his shoulders that poor Patton was trembling. Alternatively, Roman’s face was scrunched up in what appeared to be worry. Or possibly constipation, but that seemed less likely.

“I would’ve gotten it myself but I was busy with drink orders and Patton insisted,” said Roman.

“And I had just finished washing some glasses,” Patton said. “So I guess my hands were still a little wet and, well, it slipped…”

“Logan please don’t blame Patton. I’m the one at fault here,” said Roman, straightening his back and wrapping a protective arm around Patton.

“No Roman, you are not at fault here. This was Patton’s doing, however unintentional it was.”

“I’m sorry Logan,” said Patton.

Joan returned with a mop in one hand and the broom/dustpan in the other. They looked up at Logan waiting for the owner’s response to the damage.

“Well, this is certainly a gross inconvenience on my part and an unprofessional slip up on yours—“

“Dad joke?” asked Patton timidly.

“Uh, not a good time Pat,” Roman said gently.

“But, given that this is the first such incident that you’ve had…I shall let it slide this time. However, the cost of the alcohol is going to be coming out of your next few paychecks.”

Joan winced. That was definitely going to take a dent out of his Vet school funs.

Patton sighed, “That’s fair. _Ow._ ”

Patton winced at his hurt hand. Heck, you could see the tears threatening to spill from behind his glasses. Seeing this, Logan softened back up a bit, like how he did when Talyn wasn’t feeling well. He stepped over the glass to place a gentle hand on Patton’s shoulder, giving him a small genuine smile.

“Now go take care of that cut on your hand. Attending to your injury is far more important than fixing an accident. You can use the first aid kit that I keep in my office. Joan and I shall clean up out here.”

Patton smiled up at him. “Thanks Logan. I appreciate that.”

“Please Patton, allow me to assist in taking care of your wound,” said Roman.

Before Patton could say otherwise, Roman was literally sweeping him off his feet. Patton’s face went completely red as the overdramatic actor carried him bridal style towards the back of Sanders’ where Logan’s office was, closing the door behind them. Joan, Talyn, Thomas and all of the regulars either snickered or looked worriedly at Logan. Some even seemed to be exchanging money. They waited for a reaction from the robotic boss, but none of them expected to see him shaking his head at the scene with a smile on his face.

“I do wish those two would just copulate already,” he said.

Everyone’s jaws dropped. Joan looked at their boss, not even bothering to hide the grin that split across their face.

Logan adjusted his glasses. “What? I’m on the spectrum, not blind.”

He took the broom and dustpan from Joan’s hand and began sweeping up the broken glass. Once it was cleaned up, Joan got to work mopping the spill.

_Yep,_ Joan thought. _The only blind ones around here are those two._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of an intermission through the eyes of the Sanders' customers and employees. It includes characterizations of Thomas's friends as well as my one OCs. I was definitely playing around with this more, but after this the chapters will go back to Patton's and Roman's POVs. As always, feel free to leave comments, questions and/or critiques. I am always open to writing feedback. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far and thank you for your support!


	4. Premium Chemistry, Shaken Not Stirred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman vents to Patton about a bad day, and the ball of sunshine bartender cheers him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get super cheesy, so buckle up!

(POV- Roman)

It was a slow Tuesday night at the bar & grill, just a dozen of regulars either having dinner at the tables or drinks at the bar. The Sanders’ employees were by no means slacking on their jobs, yet there was an air of comfortable easement. Which suited Roman fine. He’d just come from another long rehearsal before his shift and frankly it had left him in no mood to be overly charming to any new faces tonight. Fortunately for him, Patton was patient enough to listen to him vent.

“…And THEN Fred—you know, our Angel? Ugh, I can’t believe I have to kiss him—anyways, he goes and tells everyone _my_ idea but then just rephrases it differently and takes credit for it. If that wasn’t bad enough, they all go along with it and tell Fred what a great idea he had, especially our stage manager Kiersten, or should I say Kier-satan! Curse that little lesbian Lucifer—I _swear_ those two divas are in cahoots—but it was MY idea in the FIRST place! UGH I can’t _stand_ them! I may also be one of the hot popular leads in the cast, but at least I’M not a jerkity-jerk-two-faced-jerk…Gaghhh, I don’t even know what I’m saying anymore!”

“Roman, take it easy! I know you’re upset but you’re starting to spill,” said Patton.

Indeed he had overfilled one of the glasses and now there was a small puddle on the counter. Good thing it was just club soda from the nozzle and nothing expensive.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” he said as he fixed the last drink. “Here’s your Old Fashioned, Sal. Just like you.”

“Thanks pal,” said the mustached contractor with a wink.

“And your third Shirley Temple, Imani. You might want to slow down there.”

“Very funny Roman,” said the hijabi. “Save the over dramatics for your rehearsals.”

“I am NOT being over dramatic…not this time anyway,” he pouted, wiping up the spill he’d made with a wet rag.

“Of course you’re not,” said Patton, patting his shoulder sweetly.

Very few things could take even an ounce of enjoyment out of theatrical experiences for Roman, but lying diva cast-mates was one of them. Sadly, he’d been cursed to work with two. In the last few weeks of rehearsals Roman had come to befriend most of the cast and production team. However Fred had proven himself to be an entitled actor that only gave the time of day to his own clique, and Kiersten was—for lack of a Patton approved word—a bitch who was fake nice to everyone only to subtly undermine everyone else’s opinions, even the director! Roman absolutely _hated_ people like that!

“Hey Patton,” said Lizzie, another regular, from the other side of the bar. “Can I get a gin for me and a whiskey sour for my lady love here?”

For once Lizzie was in a black dress and not her usual EMT uniform. Beside her was a curly haired woman in a rose pink dress that complimented her olive skin-tone perfectly. _Yas queen,_ Roman thought. At least someone around here was getting lucky in the love department.

“Coming right up Lizzie! Goodness, it is so nice to finally meet you Maya,” said Patton, ambling over to his customers.

“You know my name?” asked Maya looking pleasantly surprised.

“Oh of course! Lizzie talks about how wonderful you are all the time.” Then Patton gasped loudly. “Is that an engagement ring I spy? CONGRATULATIONS you two! Here, have a celebratory cookie. Aw heck, have two! You deserve it.”

“Thank you,” they said, smiling as Patton handed them each two mini chocolate chip cookies from his apron stash.

As Roman watched his co-worker he couldn’t help but silently gush. This was the thing he loved most about Patton- how sincerely kind he was. The bespectacled angel never put on airs or had ulterior agendas. There wasn’t a single catty bone in the cat lover’s huggable body (ironic given how allergic Patton was to cats). If he listened to or remembered a little detail about you, it was because he genuinely cared about you as a human being. And for Roman, who worked in the competitive and often shady world of theater, that was a rare and beautiful quality in a person.

Everything about Patton was beautiful.

“I think that spot there is clean enough lover boy,” said Sal, his mustache twitched in a smirk.

“Right. Thanks Sal—wait, what do you mean lover boy?” he asked.

“Listen, Ro,” Patton said coming back over. “I understand why you’re so upset and your feelings are completely valid. But you can’t let people like that get you down and ruin the whole experience for you. That’s how bullies like them win. You get along with the rest of the cast, right?”

“Yes, they’re fantastic,” he said. “Our Mimi and I have even become good friends.”

“Aaand your director is nice and fair, right?”

“Very. He’s downright brilliant.”

“And you’re having fun being part of this show, right?”

“Of course! RENT is an institution!”

“Then that’s all that should matter! Just do your best, ignore the rest, and remember to have fun with it!”

Roman chuckled at Patton’s dad-like gesture. So adorable.

“I suppose you’re right Patton. It’s just frustrating. I can’t stand deceitful people like that. They really get under my skin! …Anyways, enough about my drama. How are you Patton? Anything new in your life?”

For some reason Patton seemed surprised by the question. It’s not as though Roman wasn’t interested in the other’s life. In fact, he was very interested in it. Wanted to be a part of it even…part of his world. _Now is not the time for mental Disney references, Roman._ Then Patton beamed. Dear lord, its like he was made of sunshine.

“I’m doing pretty great actually,” said Patton. “In fact, I’ve started volunteering at the local animal shelter on my days off. It’s not Veterinary school, but pretty close enough.And I still get to help cute little animals.”

Of course he would spend his rare free-time helping others. He truly was an angel sent from the heavens. ‘That’s wonderful Patton! I’m happy for you, truly.”

“Thanks Roman. That…means a lot to me.”

“And how’s it been with my temporary replacement?”

“Not bad. He gets along with the customers well enough, although he can’t hold a candle to you.”

“Well of course,” Roman waved his hand dramatically. “I’m basically Lumière.”

Patton giggled. “Actually, aside from looking alike, you wouldn’t think Remy and Logan were related. He’s a lot more laid back. Although he does have a habit of showing up late for work, and I think he might have a _bit_ of a coffee addiction.”

“A _bit_?” Lizzie called from across the bar. “Please, that guy probably has more coffee in his veins than blood!”

Roman laughed. “Coffee can be pretty addicting. That’s why I switched to drinking chai lattes. They certainly taste a lot better too.”

“Huh. Interesting…”

For some reason Patton seemed to be staring at Roman’s mouth. Good lord, did he have something in his teeth? He turned his head away to slyly check. _Phew! All good._

“Well at least one of us is getting along with our new co-workers. Unlike me,” he grumbled. Stupid Fred. Stupid Kiersten.

“Aw Roman, isn’t there something I can do to cheer you up?” asked Patton.

“I doubt it, but I appreciate the gesture Patton.”

Roman sighed, propped his elbow on the table and rested his cheek in hand. As much as he loved being in RENT rehearsals it _was_ taking a chuck out of his treasured time with Patton. Now not only was he forced to deal with two diva bitches, but also someone else was having time with his Patton, probably falling for him just as much as Roman had and waiting to make a move. What if Remy charmed Patton enough that he’d actually break-up with Dio for the guy? What if he was more Patton’s type, more worthy of the sweet man’s love than him? What if his replacement was more handsome than he was!?

_Wait what am I thinking? There’s no one more handsome than me._ Still… Suddenly there was a staccato tapping on his shoulder. Roman turned from his musings to see Patton grinning at him. The man was practically vibrating with giddiness.

“Can I just, say something crazy?” he asked.

At this line Roman shot up like a meerkat. _No. He’s not_ … Patton wiggled his eyebrows at him conspiratorially, biting his soft looking bottom lip in excitement. _He is!_ Roman did a quick sweep of the bar & grill to make sure there was no sign of Logan. Lenient as their ~~friend~~ boss might be, he’d never let them get away with an impromptu Disney number while they were supposed to be working. Luckily Logan wasn’t around. Probably still in his office. Good.

Roman gave Patton his most dashing smile. “I love crazy!”

“ _All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_and then suddenly I bump into you,”_ Patton sang.

Roman joined in on cue. “I was thinking the same thing! ‘Cause like,

_I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place._

_And maybe it’s the party talking or the chocolate fondue.”_

“ _But with you,”_ Patton did a slide to the right.

_“But with you”_ Roman slid to the left. _“I found my place.”_

_“I see your face.”_

On ‘face’ Patton lightly booped his nose and then stepped out from the bar. Roman followed suit. They had more room to move with and around each other.

_“And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!”_

Roman knew that Patton could sing, having hummed Disney songs together before, but he’d never had the pleasure of hearing it in full. Patton’s lovely tenor voice blended perfectly with his own baritone vocals. They even nailed the harmonies!

_“Love is an open door!”_

_“With you!”_ Patton pointed.

_“With you!”_ Roman pointed back.

_“With you!”_

_“With you!”_

_“Love is an open door.”_

Roman couldn’t help laughing out loud. Patton’s joy and whimsy truly were infectious.

_“I mean it’s crazy.”_

“What?”

_“We finish each other’s—_

“Sandwiches!” Thomas shouted from over at the kitchen window, holding a plate of club sandwiches.

“That’s what I was going to say!” Roman called back indignantly. 

Then he felt Patton pulling him by the hands to the center of the room as he skipped backwards.  _“I never met someone”_

_“Who thinks so much like me!”_

_“Jinx! Jinx again!”_ The two grinned as they nailed the pinky swears.

_“Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation.”_

_“You”_

_“And I”_

_“Were”_

_“Just_

_Meant to be!”_

Perhaps spurred on by the theatricality of the moment (definitely not his secret feelings), Roman dared to take Patton’s hand and wrap his arm around the other’s waist. Then he led Patton into a waltz. It was a bit sloppy but in a silly lighthearted way. He adored the flustered look on Patton’s face.

_“Say goodbye”_

_“Say goodbye”_

_“To the pain of the past._

_We don’t have to feel it anymore!”_

In the back of his mind Roman knew that they were drawing attention to themselves but he didn’t care. Only Patton was in his world in that moment, and thus his world was bright and joyful and perfect. Patton was perfect.

_“Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!”_

_“With you!”_

_“With you!”_

_“With you!”_

_“Love is an open doooor…”_ Patton finished the song with a giggle. _God I love this man._

Suddenly the place was filled with applause. Roman swore he even heard someone whistle from the kitchen. It wasn’t very loud given that there weren’t many people at Sanders’ tonight, but the energy was certainly boisterous enough to match even a full house. For some reason, Talyn was handing money over to Joan. Even Virgil seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and was clapping as he leaned against the wall. _Where did he come from? I swear that guy is like a shadow sometimes._

That’s when Roman realized he and Patton were still holding onto each other. They were face to flushed smiling face. So close he could see the pure honey color of Patton’s eyes. Roman could lean in, feel just how soft those sweet lips truly were if he wanted to, and dear lord did he want to. So far yet so…close…

_STOP! STOP! HE’S TAKEN YOU IDIOT!_ The flaring red alarm in Roman’s brain brought him back to the reality of the situation. Roman stopped himself and settled for just smiling at Patton. _Way too close Roman. You nearly ruined the best thing you have with the best person in your life. Dio doesn’t know how lucky he is_.

“Just KISS already ya goofballs!” Dakota shouted from across the room.

Terrence shut him up by smacking him on the back of the head form the table opposite him, but it had already been said. It was out there now, spoken to the universe. Roman’s entire face was burning and his co-worker was just as red beneath those freckled cheeks he wanted to kiss so badly. _Oh great! You’ve embarrassed him!_ He immediately let go of Patton’s hands, laughing it off awkwardly. He already missed the warmth of those soft gentle hands. If only his heart would stop fluttering.

“Ahem.” _Oh no._

Roman slowly turned around to find Logan standing there. His arms were crossed, his face stone-like, and yet to Romans surprise he didn’t seem angry. In fact, he would swear there was an amused glint in his dark eyes.

“Well. That was quite the performance. Highly unprofessional in this setting,” he said, adjusting his glasses.

Patton stepped in front of Roman, arm held out protectively. “It was my fault Logan. I was the one that started singing. Roman had a really bad day and everyone was already taken care of. I just wanted to cheer him u—

Logan held up a hand, and Patton closed his mouth with a pop. “However…given that it is nearly empty in here, save for our regular customers and they all seemed to enjoy the show…I shall let it slide this one time.”

“Wow. Thank you Lo—“

“Just don’t make a habit of it, or else it’s dish duty for the both of you.”

Roman gulped, picturing all those burnt cheese encrusted pans. His nails would never survive. “Understood specs.”

“Excellent. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there is a shoebox full of bank statements in my office that need organizing.”

Logan walked away with an almost giddy smile. _He really is a happy little nerd at heart_. Roman shook his head fondly as he and Patton returned to the bar.

“Nice little show you put on,” said Virgil, suddenly standing at Roman’s end of the bar.

“ _Gah_ ,” Roman jumped. “We really need to put a bell on you, shadowling.”

“Hi Virgil!”

“Sup bro?”

“Need me to place an order for you?”

“Nah don’t sweat it. I already asked Thomas while you guys were having your Disney mania moment. You two were getting pretty cozy at the end there.”

Roman’s ears felt hot again and he shot a panicked look at Patton. The fatherly figure either hadn’t heard that last part or was pretending otherwise. _How DARE Virgil embarrass his own stepbrother like that! Wait, is he blushing too? _Is that a good sign or a bad one?_ Okay, just play it cool Roman._

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, Cruella de Virgil. Patton was only trying to lift my spirits after an arduous rehearsal, which he did as always. Uh-I-I mean-like you always do with any of your friends! Nothing special or non-consensually romantic about it!”

Roman laughed weakly but thought he’d played it off well. Patton no longer looked embarrassed at least. Although…his smile seemed a bit off.

“Yep! Just helping out a…friend,” said Patton.

“I do feel better now. Truly,” said Roman. He covered Patton’s hand with his own and gave a reassuring squeeze, knowing how much the man loved physical affection. “Thank you for lifting my spirits Patton. It means a lot.”

“Anytime Roman,” said Patton.

“I hate to interrupt fellas,” said Sal, “But we’re out of beer nuts here. Mind getting some more?”

“Woops! Sorry ‘bout that kiddo,” he said to the older gentleman. “We should have another can of them in the supply room somewhere. Be right back.”

Roman watched the pseudo padre practically prance to the back storage, unable to ignore how good those khaki jeans looked on him from behind. He felt ashamed at his having the male gaze but DAMN IT ALL, how could a man be both sexy _and_ cute at the same time? That’s not FAIR!

“Geez, you do have it bad, don’t you Princy?” said Virgil.

“ _Whaaaat?_ Pshh _me_? Have feelings for _Patton_? Knowing full well he’s my co-worker _and_ already taken? You-you impude my honor! I-I do _not_ secretly…love…Patton…”

“Falsehood,” said Logan passing by with a box in his hands.

This had Virgil and pretty much everyone else seated at the bar in a guffaw. He shot them all dagger eyes but even he knew this was a weak response. Heck, if the cyborg had picked up on the feelings he’d tried to hide then clearly he hadn’t done a very good job. His shoulders sagged in defeat.

“Is it really that obvious?” he asked.

“YES,” They all answered.

“Subtlety isn’t exactly your strong suit,” said Imani.

“That’s true,” he sighed. “Wait, you don’t think Patton—

“Don’t worry bud, he doesn’t know. I love my brother but he’s about as oblivious as you are dramatic.” 

Roman gave a fake-offended gasp, but even he knew it was a gesture weakened by his relief. Thank goodness Patton was still preoccupied in storage. _Come to think of it, he’s been going back there a lot lately…I hope he’s okay._ Probably just sneaking off to text his boyfriend, the lucky bastard.

“Seriously though,” Virgil said, “you really should just kiss him already. Or at least tell him how you feel. You know, carpe diem and all that.”

“Virgil…I’d be lying if I said doing either of those things hasn’t occupied my every waking daydream since I met that beautiful man!” Roman sighed loudly, setting down the towel he’d thoroughly wrung out. “But I don’t dare to risk ruining our friendship if he doesn’t feel the same.”

“Some risks are worth taking. And that’s coming from the guy who won’t risk going outside if there’s even a slight chance of scattered thundershowers.”

“But…your tagger symbol is your initials inside of a storm cloud.”

“The irony doesn’t escape me.”

“Besides,” said Lizzie, “I don’t think it’d be too big a risk since Patton clearly feels the same about you.”

“Wait, wha-what?” A glimmer of hope rose up in Roman chest.

“Hey, what the heck Lizzie? I have a bet going on!” Imani shouted from the other end of the bar. _Wait, what bet?_

“So do I sister!” Lizzie playfully stuck her tongue out at the Muslim woman then kissed her fiancé.

“Wait, wait, back up! What the heckity-heck with five abs in one peck—

“That’s a visual,” said Virgil.

“—makes you think Patton could possibly have feelings for me? Are you certain? Did he say something to you?”

“Well no, not in words per se. But he sure does show it pretty darn clearly,” said Sal as he took a swig of his drink. Then he held it out, silently asking the bartender for another.

“How so?” Roman asked as he mixed another Old Fashioned.

“For one thing he gets real touchy feely with you. Always going in for hugs and squeezing your arm and the like.”

“Patton’s always like that. He’s a very affectionate man.” _One of his most endearing traits_ , Roman thought.

“True, but with you he’s extra,” said Sal as he took his drink.

“Plus, whenever you show up for you shift, he gets super bubbly,” said Lizzie. “Even by Patton standards.

“Not to mention you two just fucking _waltzed_ around the room together,” said Joan as they passed by with two orders of nachos.

“Aaand he sang a Disney song just to cheer you up,” said Talyn as they brought Terrence and Dakota their checks.

“And don’t forget I grew up with the guy,” said Virgil. “I recognize his puppy-love face and he _definitely_ gets it around you.”

“But,” said Iman with a resigned huff. “You want to know the biggest tip off? You are the _only_ person here who he never calls kiddo.”

Roman’s mouth was opened prepared to protest, but this last bit of evidence took the wind right out of his chimes. He couldn’t remember Patton ever referring to him by his favorite fatherly term of endearment. Did that truly mean he saw Roman as more than a friend? Could he really be lucky enough to have somehow earned the affection of someone as kind, beautiful and wonderful as Patton Cline? Could the light of his life truly see something in him worthy of loving? If that’s the case then maybe Roman _did_ have a chance! Maybe they could be more than friends, maybe—

“I…I can’t.” Roman signed, shoulders slumping with lost hope. “You’re right, I should be honest with my feelings. And perhaps what you say about Patton may be true. But there’s one glaring obstacle you’re all forgetting about; he already has a boyfriend. An awful creepy one but nevertheless…he is taken. And as much as I hate my snake-faced rival, Dio is the one Patton has chosen to be with. Not me…which means that is what he wants most.” 

Roman did his best to swallow back tears threatening to make a jailbreak from his eyes. “So long as that is the case, I will not disrespect Patton’s choice by coming between them. That would be dishonorable of me and unfair to Patton. And I love him too much to ever do anything that could possibly hurt him.”

He could practically feel all of their eyes on him, but none of them said anything. They merely turn back to their drinks or meals. Roman was glad of it. He didn’t think he could handle them trying to convince him otherwise. He was more than willing to suffer in silence if it means doing right by the man he loved.

When he looked up at Virgil though, his best friend, there was a look of understanding in the artist’s eyes behind his bangs. Perhaps even respect.

“Fair enough,” Virgil said.

“Order up Virgil,” said Thomas.

He held out the to-go bag, for once leaning outside of the kitchen doors instead of the windowsill. The cook was giving Roman a look of sympathy. Had he been eavesdropping between orders?

“Thanks Thomas,” said Virgil grabbing the bag. “I already had Logan ring up my bill when I came in, so I’m just gonna duck out.”

“Okay. See you next time then. And Roman…hang in there buddy.” 

Then the young cook retreated back into the kitchen. Yep. He definitely eavesdropped. Surprise, surprise. Was _everyone_ in Sanders’ privy to the Chilean soap opera that had suddenly become his love life? Or lack thereof.

“For what it’s worth Roman…I’d be cool with it.” Virgil scratched the back of his neck beneath his hood. “I think you’d be really good for my brother.”

“Wow…Thanks Virge,” said Roman, humbled by the anxious man. “That really means a lot.”

“Whatever,” Virgil scoffed. “Just know that if you _do_ ever break his heart, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

Roman chuckled. “Believe me Dark Knight, I’d kick my own ass first before I let that happen.”

“Good.” Virgil put on his large headphones and two-finger saluted him. “Later.”

Roman watched his friend leave Sanders’ and looked through the glass window as Virgil parkoured away, his black clad figure merging into the dark of the night. It was nice to know that Roman had his approval, though it hardly mattered. Not while Patton wanted to be with someone else.

“I’m back!” said Patton.

“Gah!” Roman jumped a little at Patton suddenly appearing behind him. _Seems both brothers have a talent for appearing out of nowhere._

“And I brought beer nuts.” He poured them from the large metal cylinder into the small table bowls at the bar. “Here you go kiddos. What’d I miss?”

“Nothing! Nothing of interesting. Certainly no missed confessions or anything…Uh you sure were back there a long time. Did you get lost or something?”

Patton smiled back at him, but it wasn’t his usual ear-to-ear smile. If Roman didn’t know any better he’d say his eyes looked a bit red behind those glasses.

“Nah, I had to make a quick phone call to…anywho, it doesn’t matter. So didja miss me Roman?”

Roman. Not kiddo. ”Always Patton.”

His partner in bartending crime and unknowing thief of his heart chuckled in that childlike manner he had. Then he turned back to work, cleaning glasses and humming the song they’d sung together only moments ago. Even as he did such a simple task Roman couldn’t help admiring him. Those fairy dust freckles, kind eyes, soft looking waves of hair, and warm smile…he truly was the sun in his sky; So close and beautiful, yet so very far away.

Roman sighed and said softly under his breath, “More than you’ll ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now i'm sure the pining is starting to get kinda frustrating (these hopeless gay bois) but i SWEAR the pay off will be worth it! It's just gonna take time getting there. I am SO incredibly grateful for all the positive feedback i've received on the story so far, both here and on my tumblr page. Thank you all so much. (also in case anyone was curious, yes, i did kind of base Sal off of Sam Elliot)


	5. Bad News Served Neat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton starts re-evaluating his relationship and tries to suppress his growing feelings for Roman. But is is all worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up kiddos, cuz this chapter is gonna get angsty.

(POV- Patton)

Patton missed Roman. He knew it was sort of ridiculous, but it was true. Roman was getting busier with the rehearsal nights, and even though he knew it was only temporary, Patton missed having the flamboyant creative man working beside him those few nights a week at the bar and grill. Missed his smile, missed the excessive gestures whenever he spoke to others, missed the way his nose crinkled before a sneeze, missed his deep hearty laugh and the way he whistled Sondheim songs while cleaning the mixer.

Patton knew he had feelings for the actor, but it wasn’t until they’d danced together three days ago that he realized juts how deep he was in. Part of him felt guilty for it, heartless even, because he was still in a committed relationship with someone else. But the heart is its own master he supposed. Patton had spent the entire weekend thinking about it. On Saturday he overfilled the food bowls at the shelter while daydreaming about kissing Roman. And on Sunday he burnt a batch of brownies replaying their conversations in his head. _Only friends…_ For just a moment he had thought Roman was going to kiss him, that maybe he actually felt something more for Patton. Of course that’d be too good to be true. Patton sighed sadly and took out a mini chocolate chip.

“Excuse me, where is my drink order?” asked a new customer at the bar.

“Just a second,” said Patton. He stuffed the cookie in his mouth and finishing his line of orders.

Remy hadn’t shown up yet, later than usual even by his standards, so Patton was left to build drinks alone. Unfortunately for him it was a busier night, the old place filled with both old and new faces, and it was only 8pm. Patton hadn’t even taken his dinner break yet because he didn’t want to let Logan down. The poor businessman tried to pitch in when he could, but Logan also had to man the front register. Even Joan and Talyn were too busy to stop and say hi.

“Here you go. Sorry for the wait,” he said, handing over the tequila sunrise. “We’re a bit understaffed today.”

“Clearly,” the customer said stiffly, straightening her grey blazer. Patton pouted at her. _Meany_.

“Aaand here is your wine Valerie. Sorry for the hold up,” he smiled apologetically.

“Oh don’t worry sweetie. I can tell you’re busy,” she said, reaching over her half eaten plate of house salad and wings to pat his arm.

“Thanks for understanding kiddo.” He gave her a smile before getting back to work.

“So is it true that you and Roman _actually_ broke into song and dance?” she asked, her big brown eyes sparkling.

“Yep. He was having a bad day and, well, I just had to cheer him up somehow. And you know he’s such a big Disney fan.” Patton sighed at the memory fondly. “It was really nice…and Logan hadn’t even been mad.”

“Awwww! I can’t believe I _missed_ it! Wait till I tell Jas and Calypso, they are going to flip out.”

“Well you can tell them you heard it straight from your ol’ pal Patton. I wouldn’t want them to think you were being _phony_ …Get it? …Like a flip phone?”

“Oh, right, ha-ha…” Valerie laughed, but even Patton knew it wasn’t his best joke.

“Anywho, back to work. There you are fellas. Three beers,” he said to three burly men in Roman’s section, smiling brightly at the new faces.

“Thanks,” said the one in the middle.

Normally Patton would take the time to talk a bit more with the new customers, make them feel welcomed. Tonight however his heart just wasn’t in it. No, his heart was somewhere else, and that made him feel guilty. Because even with his thoughts focused on Roman lately, part of his brain was still hooked on another man. One whom he felt was slipping father away. He munched another cookie.

Patton shook the bad thoughts welling up from his head and took a tray with three drinks to the far dinner tables. He brought one to a regular customer Madeline at table 14, stopping to say hi to her seeing-eye dog Jerico, and then brought the other two to table 12. There sat Terrence and a pretty red head he’d already taken here to eat twice before.

“Alrighty, here we go. One rum and coke for you Terrence, and one Scotch for you lovely date.”

“You’re the best Patton,” said Terrence.

“Daww same to you kiddo. Let me know if you have any problems with this tiger,” he said to the girl as he teasingly elbowed the policeman’s shoulder.

“You’re right Terrence, he is a riot,“ said the redhead, giggling at her date’s embarrassed face. “You don’t have to worry though, he’s been a perfect gentleman.”

Even with his coco skin tone and the low lighting Patton could tell that Terrence was blushing like a beet. “Uh well…thanks… y-you too o-of course. Uh, N-not a gentleman! I mean, not that you’re a man, like, gentle…woman…”

The girl merely laughed and smiled at him. Terrence smiled bashfully back. _This is so pure,_ Patton thought wistfully. He left them alone, but couldn’t help looking back with a sigh. What he wouldn’t give to spend a night like that with a certain someone. Guilt welled up in him again as he realized the man in his fantasies wasn’t his boyfriend. Which it should’ve been, right? Because that was the right thing to think about? People in relationships should be thinking about the person they were in the relationship with. Not someone else. Wasn’t that betraying the other person?

Suddenly the image of Roman’s warm smile and strong arms wrapped gently around him popped into Patton’s mind. It made him smile, but then he frowned just as quickly with guilt.

“Patton, how are you holding up? You seem distressed,” Logan said, coming over to the bar.

“Oh it’s okay Logan,” he said, snapping back to attention. “I’m doing fine. Really.”

“Apologies that I cannot help more.”

“I’m handling things alright. It isn’t your fault.”

“While that is kind of you it is indeed my responsibility as your employer. A foolish mistake on my part, thinking I could count on my cousin for assistance. Then again, he did need the work. Regardless, I have messaged Roman to see if there was any possibility of him coming in later to help you with closing up the bar.”

“Oh! Well, that works.” Patton said, unable to hide his giddiness at the possibility of seeing Roman.

“So far no word, but I shall keep you updated. Meanwhile, I’m going to see if I can’t get at all in touch with Remy on his whereabouts.” Logan took out his cellphone and vehemently dialed a number. His mouth was stretched in a thin line of impatience. “Remy, it’s Logan. Where the hell are you?”

Logan walked away with the phone, but Patton heard Remy from the other line saying, ‘I have, like, _NO_ idea!’

You’d think being busy with work would have taken Patton’s mind off of things, but nope. If anything he was stuck even further into the swirling whirlpool of unpleasant thoughts and memories. Like Friday night when Dio had to cancel another one of their dates, telling him something came up at work. Patton had been sad, but honestly he was sadder about the fact that he wasn’t surprised than by the cancellation itself. It had even taken away some of the joy he’d felt after singing and dancing with Roman. Sure, Dio had made it up to him by taking him out to dinner Saturday night at his favorite restaurant, but Patton’s heart just wasn’t in it. Wasn’t in the relationship anymore. He couldn’t help feeling guilty over that, probably because he was too nice for his own good. Then again, Dio didn’t seem so invested in the relationship lately either.

Patton wasn’t as naïve as people made him out to be. He could tell that the flame between him and Dio wasn’t as bright as it had been the first three months of their relationship. Things had been so wonderful back then. Patton remembered the first time they met in the park, how mesmerized he had been by Dio’s dancing and the way they locked eyes. He came back to that park every other day just hoping to see him. Dio would always bring him flowers until he finally asked Patton out officially. He remembered their first date, all the movie and make-out nights, the time Dio won him a stuffed cat at the carnival, taking Dio to the zoo and seeing the giddy look on his boyfriend’s face in the reptile room…cartoon-a-thons, whispered secrets as they lay in bed holding hands…That all seemed so long ago.

Then Dio got less enthusiastic about their dates, almost bored. Patton tried to put more effort into it, thinking maybe he just wasn’t showing enough appreciation. Not long after he stared feeling wilted…felt like he _had_ to try harder, even when he didn’t always _want_ to… But hey, relationships weren’t always sunshine and smiles, right? Patton couldn’t break up with Dio just because they’d hit a rough patch. Part of him did still love Dio…at least he was pretty sure he did. They’d been together so long, those feelings couldn’t just disappear, right? He munched on two more cookies.

“Hey Pat, you okay dude?” Alex asked from their usual corner seat at the bar.

“Of course kiddo! I’m always a-okay!” Patton said, plastering on his best smile.

“You sure? ‘Cause you’ve been hitting the cheer-up cookies kinda hard tonight. That was your fifth one.” _Uh oh. Has it really been that many?_

“Weeell sometimes that’s how the cookie crumbles.” He grinned cheekily as the young artist groaned. “But I appreciate you looking out for your old pop kiddo.”

Patton playfully ruffled Alex’s beanie. They grumbled a bit, but Patton could see the small smirk on their face.

“Oooh is that a new piece you’re working on?” asked Patton, spotting the open sketchbook on the bar surface.

“Um, not really,” said Alex, nervously twirling their long blonde hair. “Its something I’ve been working on for a while. I’m just touching up some parts. Virgil gave me some really helpful feedback. He really is talented…”

Patton took note of the soft smile and slight blush on their face at the mention of Virgil. Could Alex possibly be crushing on his stepbrother? The thought made Patton feel bubbly inside but he fought to curb his cupid-like tendencies. He had his own relationship and romance woes to worry about. Playing matchmaker for his favorite pan pals probably wasn’t the best idea.

A light knock on the kitchen widow sill alerted Patton to Thomas’ presence. The chef was holding a small plate of steaming rice and beans with what looked like pieces of chicken sprinkled with chopped green things. What was that, cilantro? Bell peppers?

“Hey Patton, could you taste test this dish for me?” Thomas asked. “I’m trying to convince Logan to let me add some new specials to the menu.”

“Absolutely kiddo!”

Patton took the plate of food, blew on it and spooned a bit of everything into his mouth. The flavors of caramelized onions, black beans, savory chicken, warm rice, and just a hint of lime danced across his tongue. _Heavenly_.

“Thomas, this is so _good_!” Patton said, mouth half full.

“Thanks Pat!” Patton savored the look of pride on his friend’s face. “Yeah, it’s called pollo a la plancha; my gran’s old recipe. You know, she’s the one who taught me how to cook in the first place.”

“That’s so sweet! I’m sure Logan will let you add this. He’d be pretty kooky not to once he tastes it.”

“I still say it need more cilantro, _guero_ ,” called Enrique from the kitchen.

“You leave my abuelita’s recipe alone!” Thomas cried into the kitchen, making Alex and Patton both laugh. It was his first real laugh he’d had all day.

Patton was about to get back to the bar and check if anyone needed a refill, but then he saw Virgil rush in through the door. He looked very distressed, which made Patton worry.

“Hey Virgil,” both Thomas and Alex said.

“You here for your usual?” Thomas asked.

“Not here for a mozzarella run this time Thomas,” said Virgil. Then he turned to Patton. “Got a sec? I need to talk with you in private.”

“Uhhh,” he looked to his friends who seemed equally concerned then check the bar. Everyone seemed fine for the moment. “Sure Virge.”

He’s immediately let away gently but earnestly to the other side of the bar. It was the only unoccupied spot in the place so they could talk in private.

“What’s up kiddo? Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine, but…” Virgil tugged nervously at his hoodie strings. “I’ve kinda got some bad news.”

“Is it mom and dad? Did something happen to them?”

“No, no! Mom and dad are fine. It’s just,” Virgil huffed. “Okay, just, promise me you won’t freak out please?”

“Of course, just tell me what’s wrong so I can know how to help you.”

The emo artist looked at him with pained sympathy. “You’re great Pat, but I’m not the one whose gonna need help this time.”

Patton waited patiently. Virgil closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said in a rush, “IsawDiocheatingonyou! There. It’s like a Band-Aid rip.”

Patton blanked for a second. It was rushed but he’d heard what Virgil said. Could he have heard wrong?

“Wh-wh-what?” he asked softly.

Virgil sighed. “I was working on my mural and ran out of paint. So made a parkour run through the park since it’s a short cut to the nearest art supply store. I was cutting through some trees when I thought I saw a _certain someone’s_ bowler derby through the leaves…But he wasn’t alone” His teeth clenched at the memory but Virgil kept going. “I got close enough to get a better look without being seen. I thought, like, maybe I’d seen wrong, running and all…but I didn’t. It was Dio, and he was with some other guy…and they were making out. Like, full on tongue fencing.”

“A-are…are you sure Virge?” Patton asked, his voice barely a whisper.

“Yeah. I saw his tattoo. It was definitely Dio. I’m so sorry Pat!”

Thoughts and memories swirled through Patton’s head. He didn’t even hear the music in the bar and grill, like his ears were full of emotional cotton. He knew that Virgil wouldn’t lie to him. Yet part of Patton, probably the too-nice-for-his-own-good side, wanted to deny it, give his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt. But now that it had been said aloud there was no denying the truth. It explained so much. The lack-luster touches, distracted texts, and all the cancelled dates because ‘something came up.’ Patton knew Dio was losing interest in him, but he never thought he’d stoop so low as to cheat on him and lie like that. Then again…didn’t he always lie? _Oh how could I be so STUPID!_

Patton took the entire bag of mini chocolate chip cookies out of his apron pocket. He shoved his hand in and grabbed a fistful. Before he could shove the sweets into his mouth however they were knocked out of his hand. He turned to a stern faced Virgil. Patton frowned back, mad at him for depriving him of the only thing that could cheer him up right now, and defiantly grabbed another fistful.

“No!” Virgil yanked the bag of cookies out of his hands.

“Give it,” Patton said, reaching for the back.

“NO!” Virgil said forcefully, holding them out of reach.

“Virgil Alighieri, you give me back those cookies THIS INSTANT!” Patton stomped his foot.

Instead of giving them back Virgil yeeted them into the nearest trash can. Patton gasped, fighting the urge to cry. He wanted to shout at his brother but it came out more like a pathetic whine.

“ _Virgil!_ ”

“I am NOT gonna let you eat your feelings again! You’ll make yourself _sick_. Remember last time?”

He did remember the last time. It was senior prom. Patton had plucked up the courage to ask the girl he liked at the time to go with him to prom and she said yes. Patton had been so excited he bought her a corsage in her favorite color and everything! The day of, however, she approached him after class to tell him she couldn’t go after all. Apparently her long distance boyfriend had flown in for a surprise visit and they were going to have a private dinner together instead. To be fair she had seemed genuinely sorry, even kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for being such an understanding sweetheart. Still, he was crushed. Virgil went as his date instead, but Patton had been so upset he wound up eating nearly all the food at the snack table. He’d spent the rest of the night throwing up in the bathroom. Patton could still remember the smell of puke and how green his face had looked in the mirror. Green like a snake…like Dio’s favorite animal… _Dioooo!_

The floodgates burst. Patton felt Virgil’s arms wrap around him as he sobbed into his brother’s shoulder.

“It’s okay bro, I’ve got you,” Virgil said, rubbing his back soothingly.

“H-how could he _do_ that to me?” Patton cried. “How c-could h-he _cheat?_ After _six months!_ How could he _LIE!?”_

He was well aware that he was causing a scene. A grown man whimpering and sobbing in the middle of a bar wasn’t exactly inconspicuous. He didn’t care though. His heart was broken. Not even so much from the betrayal, but because he’d been foolish enough not to see it. To stay even when he’d felt so unhappy and unloved because he didn’t want to hurt the other person. He always thought it was worse to break someone else’s heart than to get your own heart broken. Boy was he wrong. Heartbreak feels so much worse!

“Patton, what’s wrong?” He heard Talyn’s concerned voice ask.

“Are you okay?” Joan asked, big brown eyes wide with worry.

Patton half turned out of Virgils arms to look at them both. “ _Noooo._ ”

“I saw Dio kissing someone else in the park.” Virgil explained. “’Nuff said?”

“Oh, that son of a—

“L-language,” said Patton.

“Oh Patton, I’m so sorry!” Talyn hugged him from behind.

“Yeah man,” Joan rubbed his arm gently. “You don’t deserve this.”

_Don’t I though?_ Patton didn’t say this aloud though. He just let himself have a long time coming cry surrounded by his friends.

“Hey can we get some drinks over here?” One of the men at the bar shouted.

“ _Shut up_!” Joan and Talyn shouted back. The guy slinked back in his seat grumbling about bad service.

Just when Patton thought he couldn’t make more of an embarrassed spectacle of himself, Roman bursts in through the door. _Oh nononono I can’t let him see me like this._ The thought only makes Patton cry harder.

“Greeting hungry and thirsty patrons! Logan, I got your text and lucky for you my rehearsal got out early tonight. Apparently the director ate a bad—“

That’s when he looked up and saw Patton. The smile on Roman’s face dropped and his brow wrinkled with worry. In just a few strides he was standing before Patton, who couldn’t for the life of him stop crying. Whether from sadness or embarrassment he couldn’t tell, maybe a bit of both, but the look of concern on Roman’ face quieted him just a little. Roman cupped his cheek’s gently in his warm hands, his thumbs wiping away some of Patton’s tears.

“Patton, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Are you sick? Virgil, what on earth happened!?”

Virgil filled him in on the story. It hurt Patton to hear it again, but he was too upset to explain it himself. His sobs had at least died down to hiccuped cries, but he still felt so heavy with sadness. As Roman heard the news his face went from worry to shock to anger and then…something else…something cold. He took a deep breath, turned back to Patton with tenderness in his eyes. Maybe it was because he was so raw with emotions, but Patton couldn’t help himself from practically falling into Roman’s arms. He needed more than just a brotherly hug. He needed to feel wanted. For a second Patton was worried that he’d overstepped a line of sorts, but instead of pushing him away Roman held him back. It wasn’t a long embrace but the warmth (maybe even love) that poured through was enough to finally soothed the storm in Patton’s heart. He wasn’t okay, but he felt safe in those strong yet gentle arms.

Eventually though Roman did pulled away reluctantly. Then he took Patton’s hand—the same one he’d bandaged a week ago—and kissed it. He smiled at Patton sadly and then gave a nod over his head to Virgil. The anxious artist nodded back and gently put an arm back around Patton. Roman turned around but Patton saw his fists clench and the muscles of his back tightened.

“I’m going to kill that creep,” said Roman, his voice low and filled with rage.

“Wha—“

He watched Roman storm away. Patton’s stomach twisted with worry. There was no denying Roman was strong and could hold his own, but so was Dio. The dancer was also fast and tricky. What if Roman got himself hurt? He couldn’t bare the thought.

“Roman where are you going?” Logan said as the actor passed the register. “You just got here.”

“Sorry boss. I’ve got a knuckle sandwich to deliver!”

“Roman, wait!” Patton reached out, but he was already out the door. “…Oh no…nonono he’s going to get himself hurt! Virgil!”

“He’ll be okay Patton.” Virgil squeezed his arm reassuringly. “Trust me. Princy will be just fine.”

“But what if something happens to him? What if Dio…”

The thought of anything bad happening to his strong, brave and sweet prince sent Patton into another fit of tears. His friends surrounded him with their embraces. It didnt stop the tears, but their love he felt from them was like a balm on his heart.

“Hey, what’s going on you guys?” Thomas asked, now out of the kitchen.

“Virgil, what the hell happened?” Alex asked.

Valerie came over to them as well. “Why did Roman storm out the door? Why is Patton _crying_?”

Virgil sighed. “I am so tired of being the messenger here. Joan, you mind?”

“Apparently Dio’s been fucking _cheating_ on Patton so Roman went to kick his ass,” said Joan.

“ _WHAT!_?” Valerie shrieked. “Oh sweetie,” she gave Patton an almost motherly hug.

“That _bastard_ ,” said Alex. “Good on Roman though. Hell, maybe I’ll go help him.”

“Dude, no.” Virgil gently held them back.

By then everyone was aware of what was going on and why. The newer faces were just annoyed by the lack of service and some were heading to Logan with their complaints. The regular patrons on the other hand were just as angry at Dio’s infidelity and probably could’ve made a pretty decent mob. However they opted instead to show support and comfort to their favorite fatherly bartender. Eventually though Logan broke through the small gathering of irate diners and came over to the bar. He pushed up his glasses, clearly confused and frustrated.

“What in the world is going on here? Customers are complaining. Why are none of you working? You know how swamped we are. And since when did we add a new sandwich to the menu? Why did Roman— Patton…Are you ill?”

“…No,” he sniffled. “Not exactly.”

“But then why are you so distressed?” Logan asked, concern and confusion painted across his usual stoic face.

“Patton is, uh, heartsick,” Talyn explained carefully. “Like how my head hurts real bad during migraines, except emotionally…”

Logan seemed to understand better but sighed. “Feelings. The bane of my existence.”

“I-I’m sorry Lo. I’ll g-get back to work. I just…just need a minute.”

Logan turned to the complaining customers, then back to his employees in front of him. Patton could practically see the wheels in his mind turning, puzzling the situation out. He placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad is the pain?” he asked gently.

“Logan.”

“How bad?”

Patton sniffled. “…9…”

That seemed to settle it. Logan pulled out a chair from the nearest table and stood atop it. Then he cleared his throat.

“Attention everyone,” he said loudly. When they hushed he continued. “I have heard your complaints about the lagging service tonight, and I assure you this is not typical of Sanders’ Bar & Grill. That being said, due to a personal emergency, I shall be closing up early today.” Logan gave Patton, whose mouth was agape, a small reassuring smile before continuing. “Therefore I must ask you to kindly vacate the premises. I will see to it that those who’ve yet to receive their orders will be refunded and that you all receive a coupon for one free lunch…should you…come back. I…sincerely apologize for this gross inconvenience and while I hope you return, I shall understand if—“

“Logan, Relax,” said Terrence, getting up from his seat. “We understand.”

“Do what you gotta do man,” said Alex.

“We’ve been coming here long enough to know you’re good on your word,” said Madeline, her dog barked as well. “I’ll be back for that free lunch though.”

“This place has the best drinks in town,” said Valerie. “And the best bartenders. Where else am I going to go for happy hour?”  

“We’ll be back,” said another regular.

“All of us,” said another.

Of course Logan was met with some complaints, but the glares from the Sanders’ regulars shut them up enough. Logan’s mouth quirked into a soft smile. He looked deeply touched by their loyalty, as well as relieved. Patton was touched by it as well. Logan stepped back down and readjusted his tie before ushering a few grumbling customers to the register. Meanwhile Thomas went to help close up the kitchen. Joan and Talyn went to clean up the place as well. Patton stayed close to the bar, but he wasn’t left alone. Not only did Virgil stay beside him, but his customers stopped by as well. He smiled as they all came up to him on their way out with words of comfort and reassurance. They called Dio an ass, and assured him that Roman would be okay. Some gave him hugs or squeezed his hand, telling him he’ll be okay; he deserves better. Their kindness meant the world to Patton, but part of him couldn’t help wondering if they were right. Did he really deserve better?

A half hour later the tables were cleaned, chairs flipped up onto the tables, and Sanders’ was officially closed early for the night. Logan had let everyone go home early, assuring them all they wouldn’t lose out on the day’s pay. An exhausted Joan and Talyn went home, giving Patton another hug goodbye first, but Thomas stayed behind. He was worried about Roman as well and wanted to make sure he got back all right. Sometimes Patton forgot how close of friends the two were.

Patton of course stayed as well. Virgil insisted on not leaving his brother and Patton was grateful for that. He was all cried out now but the heaviness hadn’t left his heart. Now that he knew the truth about Dio, what was he supposed to do? Were they officially over? Dio didn’t know that Patton knew, but did that matter since he was the one that cheated? It’s not like Patton wouldn’t have every right to leave him…but could he face being alone again?

A sudden ringing startled Patton from his thoughts. It was the bar’s landline phone. Logan walked over and answered.

“Salutations, Sanders’ Bar & Grill. I apologize but we are closed for the— Yes this is he…Wait, _where_ is he? ….I see….Very well. I’ll be right there. Yes, I shall indeed. Alright. Thank you.” He hung up the phone.

“What was that about?” asked Virgil.

“That was the police station,” said Logan, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Apparently Roman has been arrested.”

“ _What_?” said Patton and Virgil.

“Is he okay?” asked Thomas.

“For now, but I have to go. I’ll be back. Thomas, watch the place until I get back.”

“No prob Logan.”

With a curt nod, Logan was out the door. Thomas slumped into a chair, running a hand through his hair, and Virgil was doing breathing exercises to keep from panicking. They both stopped however when they saw that Patton was still standing in the middle of the room trebling.

“Patton?…Bro, it’s gonna be okay,” said Virgil.

“Yeah, Logan’s on the case. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Thomas said.

“Excuse me please,” Patton said in a rush as he retreated to the back storage room.

Once he was alone Patton tried to calm himself down. His hands shook and he paced around the small room. Thoughts of Roman locked in some small cell, possibly hurt, and all alone invaded his mind. _Oh my poor precious impulsive knight in shining armor. He can’t do hard time. He won’t survive in jail. It’s full of too many bad people and he hates the color orange. Oh why oh why did I let you go?_

His phone rang then and he jumped at the sound. He checked and saw it was a text. From Dio.

**Boyfriend <3: **I need you to come pick me up at the park.

That’s it? That’s all he had to say to him!? Patton frowned and dialed the number. He heard the phone ringing and eventually Dio’s voice on the other line.

“Patton? Did you get my text?”

“Dio. What happened?”

“What happened you ask? I’ll tell you what happened. Your crazy co-worker came out of nowhere and jumped me at the park! He kept screaming that I stay away from you, the psycho. But don’t worry I –ow— took care of him.”

Patton gasped. “Wha-what happened to Roman? What did you do to him?”

“What are you worried about him for? He attacked _me_. Gee, I expected a little more sympathy from my boyfriend. But if you want to know, he only managed to land a few hits. He’s –ow, ouch— he’s in way worse shape than me.”

Even Patton could tell he was lying. Hard to tell a decent fib when you were in pain. Even so, what if he was telling the truth? What if Roman really was hurt?

“By that point the cops came by and I told them how he assaulted me. They took care of him. Good riddance. I wouldn’t want you around the likes of him. But uh…I really do need to get picked up. And uh, maybe we could stop by, like, City MD or something? Not that I _need_ it. Can you come by or what?”

Patton said nothing for a moment. Then he straightened his back, felt something settle in him like a stone. “Ask your other boyfriend.”

“…What?”

“Ask. Your other. Boyfriend.”

“What are you talking abo—

“You’ve been seeing someone else, haven’t you.”

“Now Patton, where would you get a silly idea like that?”

“ _Please_ Dio, for once in your life don’t lie to me! Have you been cheating on me? Yes or no?”

“…Patton, kitten, you know I love you.”

“No… You love yourself. But you know what? So do I. And maybe I am too nice for my own good, but I have enough self-respect to know that I deserve better than a lying, cheating _slimy snake_ for a boyfriend! …Its over Dio.”

“You can’t just leave me.”

“Sure I can. Goodbye.”

Patton hung up then immediately deleted Dio’s phone number and texts before he could think twice. Good thing he let Virgil convince him not to move in with Dio after four months. It was finally over. Patton let out a shuddered breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He realized then that his glasses were blurry with tears, but even so he felt…better. Like his chest was finally free of the heavy weight from before. A small laugh escaped his lips. Patton was proud of himself…but there was still one big fear that had its claws sunken into his heart and wouldn’t let go.

“Oh Roman, _please_ be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I was gonna give you all payoff with Patton about Dio without adding some suspense? Don't worry, the next and last chapter will make all the waiting worth it!


	6. Make it a Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman defends Patton's honor, and some bets are gonna be won.

(POV- Roman)

“Greetings hungry and thirsty patrons! Logan, I got your text and lucky for you my rehearsal got out early tonight. Apparently the director ate a bad—“

Roman had expected it to be a busy night at the bar & grill. He had expected everyone to be a bit wound up and stressed from work. The last thing he ever expected to see when he walked through the door was Patton in front of the bar crying in Virgil’s arms. The sweet man before him, the object of his affections and who always wore a smile, looked so broken and vulnerable before him.

It shattered Roman’s heart.

He rushed to Patton’s side immediately and gently cupped the other bartender’s face in his hands.  Roman tried to wipe away some of the stray tears with his thumbs. They did not belong there.

“Patton, what’s wrong?” Roman asked. “Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Are you sick?”

Patton didn’t seem to be injured yet his wracked sobs continued as he shook his head. The sight of his beloved so distraught twisted Roman’s chest and made him want nothing more than to fight whatever had cause Patton so much pain.

“Virgil, what on earth happened!?” he asked, turning anxiously towards his friend.

Virgil signed. “You’re not gonna like this…”

Roman listened as Virgil filled him in on what he’d witnessed in Archwood Park. How he’d spotted Dio kissing someone else, proof that he’d been cheating on Patton for who knows how long, and how Virgil immediately went to Sanders’ to tell Patton the truth as gently as possible. It wasn’t that Roman couldn’t believe that Dio was capable of cheating. Far from it to be honest; after all, both Roman and especially Virgil had good instincts about people and neither had ever liked the dancer. What shocked and revolted Roman was the fact that Dio had been so villainous as to do such a thing to someone as kindhearted and loving as Patton. Poor sweet Patton who would never hurt so much as a fly; heck, he would likely nurse one back to health. _How DARE he betray the trust of my precious Patton!_

It took every ounce of strength not to erupt in righteous fury then and there. Right now Patton needed him. He took a breath to quell his anger for the moment and stepped back to properly look Patton in the eyes with all the tenderness he could convey. Although his honey eyes were waters and his freckled face blotchy, Patton still looked to Roman like the most sublime creature in existence. Roman searched for the right words to best comfort Patton, to reassure him that he deserved so much better that this act of betrayal, that we was worthy of the most true and faithful love.

Before he could however, Patton caught him in an embrace with such force that he had to take a step or two to regain footing. The heat rose to Roman’s cheeks. Sure they’d hugged before, but never so intensely as this. He could feel Patton trembling as he cried. _Screw not crossing any lines_. Roman wrapped his arms around Patton and held his trembling figure close, stroking fingers through his soft wavy hair in the hopes of soothing his wounded heart. _Patton…can you feel how much I love you?_ And he did love Patton, so very much…and he would avenge his love’s broken heart even if it was the last thing he did.

Reluctantly, he pulled away. Roman took Patton’s hand and kissed it before nodding to Virgil. ‘ _Take care of him for me_ ,’ he mouthed, and Virgil nodded back ‘ _I will_ ’. Reassured that Patton would be in good hands, Roman turned to the door, clenching his fists.

“I’m going to kill that creep.” Roman marched forward, a man on a mission.

“Roman where are you going? You just got here,” said Logan.

“Sorry boss. I’ve got a knuckle sandwich to deliver!”

Roman held tight to his anger as he walked out the door, barely registering that Patton had called out to him.

He held onto his anger as he got into his car and drove over to Archwood Park where his co-worker has often mentioned that his boyfriend (ugh! he doesn’t deserve that honor!) often performed at this time of night.

He held onto his anger when he parked his car in a 24 hour spot, just in case things got ugly and he _hoped_ they would get ugly for a certain snaked faced prick.

He held onto his anger when he marched through the park until he found his target in question, surrounded by a small audience that watched him breakdance and contorted his shoulder in a crude fashion. Roman shuddered, disturbed. _I’ll never understand what Patton saw in him._

He just barely held onto his coiled up rage until he forced his way through the crowd and finally unleashed the full force of it through his fist onto Dio’s tattooed face.

“THAT IS FOR PATTON!” Roman shouted.

The crowd around them gasped. Some took out their phones. Roman took great pleasure in seeing the look of surprise and pain on the dancer’s face as the force of the blow knocked him to the ground.

“What the HELL was that about, Prince?” asked Dio, wiping the blood from his lip. A bruise was already blossoming on his cheekbone.

“You STAY AWAY from my Patton, you _lying,_ _cheating_ , _slimy_ SCUMBAG!”

Dio stood wobbly back up and straightened his bowler hat.  “Why does everybody call me slimy? I’m not! I just have large sweat glands.”

“You betrayed the trust of your boyfriend, the most pure hearted person on the _planet_ , and cheated on him with some other man. You’re a two faces LIAR and _that_ is what makes you a slimy boi, you villainous serpent!”

“Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said. Roman saw with satisfaction that he’d managed to chip a tooth. “But he isn’t _your_ Patton, and you’re interrupting my performance. So why don’t you do yourself a favor and—“

“The only favor I’m doing,” said Roman, grabbing him by the shirt, “is telling you one last time. Stay. Away. From Patton!”

“Wait, Patton from that old dive bar downtown?” said an audience member.

“That really sweet guy from Sanders’?”

“This guy cheated on him?”

Dio looked nervously around as his audience went from cheering for him and tossing dollars into his hat to whispering about him. He was really sweating now.

“No way to save face now.” Roman smirked up at Dio as he looked around him frantically. “Can’t lie your way out of this one you son of a—”

A fast and painful knee to the side from Dio silenced Roman. He let the other guy go and clutched his stomach in pain. That was definitely going to bruise later. _At least he didn’t get me in the face._

“What I do in my private life and relationship is non of your business. Besides, Patton will never believe you over me. He trusts me too much. It’s not like we both don’t know he’s a naïve lovesick—“

Roman tackled him to the ground. “YOU AREN’T WORTHY OF PATTON’S LOVE!”

Roman and Dio rolled on the hard concrete ground trading blows. Dio was fast but the actor was stronger and madder, so he landed more hits than the dancer beneath him. He got some good shots to the ribs that would surely leave his pale form black and blue for days, as well as a nice shot to the eye. Dio got in some scrapes and gave Roman a split lip (he did manage to get the face), but by the time someone pulled Roman off him Dio was the worse for wear.

“Alright, alright, break it up!” Roman turned and, to his dread, saw that the voice belonged to a park police officer. “What the hell is going on here?”

“Officer,” said Dio, who was also being held up by another policeman. “This crazy stranger just came out of nowhere and assaulted me! Arrest— _ow_.”

“ _Stranger?_ You’ve known me for months you liar!” Roman scoffed. “And I did not assault him for no reason, officer. I came here to defend the honor of my friend, whom he has been _cheating_ on! If anyone deserves to be arrested it’s _him_ for crimes against love and all that is decent!”

“Enough!” said the female officer holding him back. “Did anyone see who threw the first punch?”

The crowd of onlookers seemed, for the most part, to be on Roman’s side more than Dio’s. Roman even recognized one or two faces from the bar. However, no one wanted to lie to the police so they mumbled and reluctantly pointed to Roman. That was enough for the officer.

“That settles it. Looks like I have to take you down to the station. Officer Hobs, looks like that one needs a doctor, so make sure he finds a ride. Show’s over folks.”

The officer placed her handcuffs on him, lead him to her car nearby, and read Roman his rights. Sufficed to say, it was the most terrifying drive of Roman’s life. _Ohhh sweet Sondheim, I’ve really gotten myself into trouble this time._ Even so, he couldn’t help thinking that it was worth it. At least, he hoped it would be…

…They soon arrived at the police station, yet to Roman it all felt a bit unreal. Having his mug shot taken (worst headshots ever), taking his thumb print, giving them his personal information, and having the handcuffs removed when brought to a grey walled room. It was only when he was sitting beneath those fluorescent lights and saw his battered reflection in the double sided window/mirror (sweet mother of hairbrushes, what was his hair!?) that it hit Roman just how much shit he’d landed himself into.

“Listen, I can explain—I didn’t mean—don’t I get a phone call or something?” Roman rambled nervously.

“No,” said Officer (according to her badge) Rivera. “Personal calls are restricted to persons in custody and questioning…Relax kid, this isn’t _Law & Order. _I’m just going to ask you a few simple questions and have you explain to me in full detail what happened and why. Clear?”

Roman gulped. “Crystal.”

So he answered her questions first. Then he told Officer Rivera about his day, told her about Patton and his relationship with Dio as well as his own personal feelings for Patton. She took notes in her pad as he spoke and didn’t seem very partial to whatever he said in his defense. However, when he got to the part about Virgil and his discovery of Dio’s infidelity, it seemed to strike a chord with her. True, the officer hid it behind a professional demeanor, but Roman was a good enough actor to catch subtle expression changes in other people.

“So that’s what happened,” Roman finished with a deep breath. “Am I…going to jail?”

Officer Rivera finished jotting her notes and steepled her fingers before answering. _Good lord this woman knows how to leave you in suspense_.

“Ordinarily you’d be tried under charges of assault.” That sent a chill up his spike. “However, the other guy didn’t make any official charges against you and since there were no reliable witnesses or officers on scene at the time, this could be classified as a misdemeanor. Which we don’t make arrests for. So you won’t be prosecuted.”

Roman released the breath he’d held. “Oh thank _goodness_!”

“That being said we’ll still have to keep you here overnight as protocol. Unless you can pay the fine for bail.”

“I’m a part-time bartender and community theater actor. Do I seem like I have that kind of money?”

“Wait, community theatre?” At this she let her impartial police demeanor slip. She looked down at the file with his man on it. “Roman Prince…You wouldn’t happen to be part of the RENT production going on, would you?”

“Uhh I am?”

“You wouldn’t happen to be friends with my daughter Krystal, would you?”

“Why yes, she’s out Mimi—Wait, you’re Krystal’s _mother_?” Didn’t see that coming.

“I am. So you’re the new friend that she keeps talking about. My daughter says you’ve got quite the acting chops, and that you’re a pretty stand-up guy.”

“Well, I think you’re daughter is pretty fantastic too. Probably one of the best actors I’ve had the pleasure of working with. Not to mention one of the best singers I’ve ever heard. I mean _seriously,_ she can hit an A about high C! Do you know how HARD that is? She’s SO talented!”

The policewoman chuckled. “She did say you were pretty over the top. And yeah, that she is.”

Officer Rivera seemed to be regarding Roman in a new light. He shifted awkwardly in his metal chair as she stared him down, drumming her fingers on the table. Then she sighed loudly.

“So, _technically_ you aren’t allowed to make any calls…I on the other had am free to,” she said. “So, if I happened to know the number of a certain family member of yours or a friends or…”

She slyly slid a piece of paper and her pen across the table to him. _Ohhh!_ Catching on, Roman wrote down the number of Sanders. It was one of the few phone numbers he’d remembered off the top of his head (they’d confiscated his cell phone along with his wallet), and surely Thomas or Logan would still be there at least. _Ah geez, he is not going to be happy about this._ He finished and slid the paper back over.

“I can’t thank you enough Officer Rivera ma’am.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I’ll see what I can do. Meanwhile, I’ve gotta take you to a holding cell here for a little while. Don’t panic, it’s not a jail cell. Think of it as a really small boring waiting room.”

Roman nodded his understanding and allowed her to take him to a small room with one crosshatched window on the metal door. With an apologetic face, Officer Rivera locked him in. He looked around at the grey stained walls and dented metal bench against the wall. _Might as well have a seat._ The bench was cold and uncomfortable, yet as tired as Roman felt he could’ve probably taken a nap then and there. That is, if he wasn’t feeling the aches from his fight setting in on him finally.

All the adrenaline and anger form before was gone, leaving him all aware of the bruise on his side, the scraped skin of his knuckles and the iron taste of dried blood on his cut lip. _It was worth it. It was SO worth getting to punch Dio in his stupid face._ At least, that’s what Roman kept telling himself. Being in such a solitary quiet place gave him too much time to think about whether or not he had acted too rashly. Yes he has done it with the intent to defend Patton’s honor, but was there a bit of selfishness to it as well? After all, he’d never liked that Dio got to be Patton’s boyfriend and not him. Was it really right of him to have stepped in on Patton’s personal life like that? And what would Patton think of him after he found out Roman had basically kicked his boyfriend’s ass, even if it was for good reason? The first thing Roman would do once he got out of this place is apologize to Patton.

_If I get out of this place…_

…Roman must have dozed off at some point for a bit. He was suddenly jarred awake by the screeching sound of a metal door unlocking. He sat up with a grunt.

“Prince, you made bail,” said Officer Rivera.

“Wait, really? But who—“

Before he could finish Logan stepped in from behind the policewoman’s back. Roman had never been happier to see his stoic face.

“Logan?”

“Roman. How are you?” asked Logan, scanning Roman’s injuries. “I apologize I was unable to come sooner. I had to stop at the bank first.”

The tone of his voice revealed how concerned he truly was. No doubt Roman must have looked a wreck. He gave Logan a guilty half smile as he stood up from the hard bench and met him at the door.

“Trust me, I look worse than I feel. A lot better than I left Dio looking,” he said.

Logan nodded to him and, to Roman’s surprise, gave a flickered grin. “Good.”

Logan turned to Officer Rivera. “Since I made the payment in cash to your chief officer, I trust he won’t be called in again?”

“Given that there wasn’t any police witness at the scene it could be classified as a minor offence. Besides, the other guy neglected to place any official charges against your friend, so as far as we’re concerned he’s free to go.”

“Thanks again Officer,” said Roman. “If there’s any way I can repay you, I shall.”

“It was no trouble. Just tell my daughter to call her mother more often,” she said with a wink.

“Consider it done.”

He gave a mock bow that made her chuckle deeply and Logan rolled his eyes. That is, until they saw how Roman winced from the motion. Guess Dio had put more of a dent in him that he’d realized.

“We should get going Roman,” said Logan. “Thomas, Virgil and Patton are waiting back at the bar & grill. I have my car.”

They retrieved Romans things before leaving the police station and headed to Logan’s parked Volkswagen. Logan filled him in on what had occurred at Sanders after he’d stormed out. How he’d closed up early, the way their regulars had stood up and vouched for Logan and getting the call from the police station. It left Roman both surprised and in awe. He knew that their customers were loyal, but it warmed his heart to hear just how much. Not to mention the way Logan had put himself out there for his employees. Guess the cyborg had a heart after all. Roman always suspected as much.

When Officer Rivera said she’s make a call to Sanders’ for him, he’d thought that Thomas or maybe Virgil would be the ones to come to the station, even if the couldn’t get him out. Roman never expected his boss and friend to be the one to come to his rescue, let alone go above and beyond by paying what must have been quite the pricey bail. He’d never be able to repay him enough.

“Logan,” said Roman. “I didn’t get to properly thank you back there. For what you did, I mean. Paying my bail like that, it was, I can’t thank you eno—“

“Just for the record, the price of bail will be coming incrementally out of your next few paychecks,” said Logan. “And I do not care if we are friends. If you ever pull such an impulsive stunt like that again, even if it was for a noble reason, I will NOT let it slide and I WILL be forced to have you find work elsewhere. Understood?”

There was a stern bite to each word that came out of his mouth, and Roman couldn’t help shrinking a bit in the passengers seat. It felt like when he was scolded by his mother as a young boy for standing on the dinning room table reciting soliloquies.

Roman gulped. “Clear as crystal.”

“Good,” said Logan. After a pause he turned to Roman on a stoplight and his face actually softened up again. “Speaking outside of being your boss, however…that was a noble thing you did. Defending Patton’s honor.”

“Wow…Thanks specs,” said Roman, humbled.

“Of course,” Logan said, with a smile. Then he turned back to the road. “Once I had learned the details of the reason behind your sudden departure and Patton’s distress at the hands of Dio, I too had the urge to smite him down like the hand of God. Albeit in a much less physical manner than you opted for.”

Roman gulped when he caught the icy glint behind his glasses. He made a mental note to never get on Logan’s bad side.

“So, we _are_ friends then?” Roman asked teasingly.

“That was the impression I’ve been operating under. However much I attempt to remain impartial during business hours.”

“Come on poindexter, you love us. Admit it. You’re a big ol’ softy.”

“Falsehood.” Logan couldn’t hide his faint blush.

Roman laughed. “So, as friends, can I ask you something that I’ve always been curious about?”

“Of course,” said Logan, keeping one hand on the steering wheel as he pushed back up his glasses.

“Why _did_ you decide to own a bar and grill? I mean with your brains I would’ve imagined you’d want to be some sort of teacher or a chemist or something.”

Roman was afraid he had stepped too far into personal territory. However, Logan simply smiled and even gave a low chuckle.

“I can understand why you would think that, and truth be told I had considered being a mathematician for a long time.”

“So why a restaurant owner?”

After a pause Logan said, “As you know, I have aspergers syndrome, and as such I have never been the best at picking up on social cues or reading people. That doesn’t mean I have no desire to connect with people, it just makes it more difficult. Growing up, people were like a puzzle that I need to solve—that I _wanted_ to understand and connect with better.”

Logan made a turn signal before continuing. Gee, the ride from Sanders to the park to the police station hadn’t felt half as long to Roman the first time around. _Then again, I guess time moves a bit differently while in the back of a police car._

“Something I learned from growing up in a large family–aside from the fact that little brothers are demons–was that people seem to connect more openly over a shared meal in a comfortable environment. Thus over time I thought to myself, what better way to combine my love of mathematics and my desire to better observe and understand others than by operating my own business, specifically a food establishment? So I earned my GED, bought Sanders from an old family friend, and turned it into a bar & grill.”

“And…did you get what you wanted out of it?”

“Indeed. Running Sanders’ and familiarizing myself with our customers has helped me to connect with people better than I ever could have. Tonight was proof of this.  Granted the lot of you exacerbate me to no end some days but…becoming friends with you, Joan, Talyn, Virgil, Thomas and Patton especially has helped me tremendously in this regard.”

He noticed how Logan had made no attempt to hide the warmth behind those words and even smiled more openly than he’d ever seen. Perhaps it was because they were speaking outside of work that he’d let himself do so. Here he wasn’t Logan the boss man, he was Logan the friend. Either way, Roman had never felt closer to the big nerd. However, the mention of Patton brought Roman back to reality.

“How…how is Patton? Did he say anything when I left?” Roman asked. “About…me?”

Logan breathed out through his nose. “It’s difficult to say. He was a 9 on the emotional pain scale regarding Dio’s betrayal, and he seemed distraught over you after hearing about your temporary incarceration. I can only imagine how he will react upon seeing your current state.”

Roman gulped at hearing his fears confirmed and silently cursed his own impulsiveness. He didn’t regret throttling Dio, but the last thing Roman had wanted was to cause Patton further pain, yet he did just that. Still, he had to face Patton eventually. They rode in silence the rest of the way.

“Oh Patton,” he whispered to himself, “ _please_ forgive me.”

* * * * *

They got back to Sanders about 15 minutes later. It was strange going back into the bar & grill when it was all closed up, yet the light peeking out from inside through the blinds reminded Roman that his friends and crush were waiting for them inside. Logan unlocked the door and Roman followed him inside.

The bar had been cleared, the floors mopped and the chairs stacked atop the tables. Virgil was nervously scribbling on a napkin while Thomas was telling him something, likely going over breathing exercises judging by the rise and fall of their chests. Patton was pacing over by the bar and nervously fiddling with the sleeves of his favorite grey cardigan. Roman guessed he likely had changed out of uniform into his own clothes, given that Patton was also wearing a blue polo instead of his black t-shirt. When Logan shut the door with a clank all three heads shot up.

Roman only had eyes for Patton, who looked both relieved and about to cry. He felt so guilty for causing Patton further grief. Surely he must be mad or at least disappointed in Roman for going off to fight for him. Roman prepared for the worst.

“Hey, everyone…” Roman rubbed the back of his neck. “Patton… I’m so—“

Patton’s arms were around him before he could finish. The force of his hug could’ve knocked the wind out of a football player. He pulled back when he heard Roman groan. Patton’s hands gently probed over him as though he were made of fine china.

“Roman, thank goodness you’re alright! Are you hurt? Did Dio hurt you? Did they press any charges? I’m SO glad you’re not in jail anymore! Oh, what happened to your lip? And just look at your knuckles, they’re swollen!”

Roman blushed at being fussed over in such a way, but at least Patton wasn’t angry. “Patton, I’m alright, I promise. Just a couple of bruises and some scrapes here and there, nothing major. Logan took care of things with the police, so it’s all good padre. I promise.”

At this Patton finally relaxed a bit. Virgil and Thomas came over to him as well once Logan caught them up on everything that happened back at the station. They were clearly irritated at Roman but seemed just as relieved.

“That was a really stupid thing you did dude,” said Virgil.

“Roman, buddy, I know you’re all about the chivalry, but don’t go running off and getting into fights like that,” said Thomas.

“Not without us as backup at least,” said Virgil.

“Indeed,” said Logan.

“Okay?” asked Thomas.

Roman knew full well that neither of his friends were fighters in the slightest. Still, the gesture meant a lot to him. Looking at Logan, Virgil and Thomas standing around him, he felt incredibly grateful to know they’d always have his back; even when he was being an impulsive love struck idiot.

“I swear,” said Roman. “And listen, Patton, about…about Dio—“

“I don’t care about him. Not anymore,” said Patton. “I’m done with him. Officially and for good.”

There was a hard edge to his voice that Roman had never heard before. He looked to Virgil for confirmation if this was true and the artist gave him a nod, smiling at his stepbrother proudly. Although they weren’t good circumstances by any means, Roman couldn’t help but feel proud of Patton for standing up for himself like that. The sweet bartender was a lot stronger than he let on. Aaand Roman wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself that he was incredibly _happy_ that Patton was now free to court. Of course, all that could wait till much later. They had time. He could wait.

“Well then,” said Roman, “I’m proud of you Patton.”

“As am I,” said Logan, placing a hand on Patton’s shoulder. “I don’t know very much about the complexity of your relationship, but I think it’s a fair assessment that Dio was a raging douchbag.”

Virgil laughed. “Couldn’t have said it better myself. He was never good enough for my brother.”

“Heck yeah. You deserve way better Patton,” said Thomas. “We’re all proud of you.”

“Yeah, I’m proud of me too,” said Patton.

Roman caught a flicker of sadness in Patton’s eyes. He was about to ask if Patton was truly all right, but before he could Roman found his hands gently being cradled in the other mans. A blush crept up his face.

“I’m just glad that you’re safe,” said Patton, kissing his scraped knuckles. Roman winced, but he’d never felt happier. “Come on. Let’s get you fixed up.”

Patton gently dragged him by the hand to Logan’s office in the back. Roman would have followed that man anywhere he’d asked. The others didn’t follow and frankly he was glad of it. Roman wanted to talk with Patton in private.

Patton closed the door behind them and gently sat Roman down while he got out the first aid kit from their bosses/friend’s desk. Logan’s office much like his personality: clean, organized, and precise. Roman did however notice there were three framed photos on the desk next to a stack of documents. One was of a rather large family standing in front of a Christmas tree with Logan amongst them. Another was of Logan standing with a proud smile in front of a newly opened Sanders bar & grill, and the last one looked to be a candid photo (no doubt taken by Patton) of Logan with every one of the Sanders’ employees as they laughed at some statement or other. The photographer had even managed to capture the rare laugh from Logan frozen in time.

“Alrighty, now lets get you cleaned up,” said Patton as he took a seat across from Roman. He took out antiseptics and bandages from the kit. “This might sting a little.”

The swabs did sting a bit, but Roman sat patiently as he let Patton nurse his battle wounds with all the focus and tenderness of Florence Nightingale.

“So…it’s truly over between you and Dio now?” Roman tentatively asked.

“Yeah,” said Patton as he wrapped bandages around Romans knuckles. “I called him up after I found out about your guys’ fight and ended things.”

“Oh…” Roman gulped. “I’m sorry. I-I din’t mean to be the cause of—”

“Oh no, no, it wasn’t about you Ro!” Patton said quickly, placing a reassuring hand atop Roman’s. “It was about Dio. After he cheated _and_ hurt you—hurt someone I cared about, well, that was the last straw.”

Roman’s shoulders relaxed. “Ah, then…good. So, how are you feeling?”

Patton paused for a moment and then took a deep breath. “Lighter. Like I can breathe again. Honestly, I hadn’t let myself realize how unhappy I started to feel towards the end of the relationship, how over it truly was, until tonight.”

Patton finished taking care of Roman. Then he put the first aid kit on the desk and scooted his chair closer to Roman before continuing.

“I think part of me suspected he’d been cheating, but I…just thought it’d be easier to… _avoid_ all those nasty feelings, y’know? I hate to admit it, but I’m not sad about it being over…which makes me feel guilty because _I’m_ the one that ended it and it-it was my _first_ real relationship so i—so what does that say about _me_?”

Roman used the pad of his thumb to gently brush away the tear that streaked down Patton’ cheek. Hesitantly, he cradled it in his hands. To his pleasant surprise Patton actually leaned into the touch. The gesture choked Roman up a little.

“Patton, you have every right to feel however you feel…but if you think it means there’s something _wrong_ with your heart, then you could not be farther from the truth.” said Roman, looking him in the eyes. “You have the strongest, most _pure_ heart of anyone I’ve ever known. You deserve someone who recognizes that. Who treasures your heart and treats you like the most sublime creature in all of existence! And if someone isn’t doing that or isn’t meeting your heart’s needs, then you have every right to walk away without guilt. You deserve to be happy!”

Patton let out a sad laugh, but at least the silent tears ceased. Roman saw a sad smile creep up the other’s face.

“Thanks Roman. I don’t need all that wooing though. All I want is someone to be present with me, to spend time with. Someone who I can be playful with and share things with and we’d take care of each other. Someone who, maybe, finds me…desirable, somehow? Someone…”

Patton looked up at Roman with, perhaps, something akin to hope in his eyes. It made Roman blush, the intensity of that hopeful yet open look humbled the young man as he waited patiently for his secret love to finish.

“Someone who… _loves_ me…as much as I love him. Do you…think there someone out there like that for me?”

Roman’s face was hot as a hearth now and he couldn’t stop the frantic flutter of his heartbeat. It’s not like he was new to the ways of love and he certainly had never been the shy type. Yet Patton’s words had submitted something within him and he couldn’t for the life of him find the right words or poetics to say to the man before him. So, he went with instinct.

“There is…”

Roman leaned in slowly. Patton seemed to have edged in as well, until finally Roman closed the distance between them. He felt Patton stiffen only for the slightest of seconds before melting into the kiss with equal measure. Perhaps it was his overactive imagination but Roman could’ve sworn he also heard a small whimper from the other. Patton’s lips were softer than Roman could have ever imagines, and there was a faint lingering flavor of chocolate sweetness there as well. No kiss had ever felt like this before, with so much underlying _knowingness_ that this thing between them was right. It felt like a drop of honeyed milk on the tongue of his parched heart. Kissing Patton felt like coming Home.

_I’m going to be by this man’s side for as long as he wants me,_ Roman vowed.

Sadly though, breathing was still a thing. Patton was the first to pull away. He touched his bottom lip with the tips of his fingers. A rosy blush colored his freckly face and he gaped at Roman, which made him panic.

“I—I’m sorry! I thought you—I should’ve asked your consent first—I—“

“Chai…”

“W-what?”

“Your lips, they…they taste like chai. Spiced and sweet and warm.” Patton smiled warmly at him. Roman melted. “I like it. I like _you_ Roman. More thank like you, I…love you.”

“I love you too Patton,” Roman beamed. “ _So_ very much!”

A giddy laugh spilled from Patton’s lips and Roman just wanted to drink it in with his own mouth. They’d have all the time in the world for that though. Roman beamed at his beloved and they touched their foreheads together. Their silent reverence of each other was interrupted however by the sound of a slow clap coming from the door.

They both turned to find their friends peeking in through the office door. (Roman could have sworn they’d closed that) Thomas peeked in from the right beaming at them, Virgil leaned against the doorframe arms crossed and grinning cheekily, and right in the middle giving the slow applause was Logan; a satisfied smile upon his face as well. _They really are a bunch of snoops,_ Roman thought slightly irked. Still, he couldn’t help smiling as well. He was just too gosh darn happy to care.

“How long have you all been there?” asked Patton.

“Long enough bro,” said Virgil.

“No way we were gonna miss this!” said Thomas. “Virgil, you owe me twenty bucks.”

“Damnit,” Virgil grumbled.

“Language, kiddo.” Patton said, eliciting a laugh form them all.

“How about you Logan. Do you have anything to say about this?” asked Roman.

“Well,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses, “it is certainly about time!”

Roman barked a laugh at that. Yet he knew now that it came from a place of caring. In less than 24 hours he’d been called form rehearsals, gotten in a fight, taken to jail, bailed out, and now here he was in the afterglow of his first—and hopefully not last—kiss with the love of his life surrounded by his dearest friends. In the back of an old hole-in-the-wall bar and grill no less! It was almost too much drama even for the actor. Yet when he felt Patton slide a hand into his and saw his beloved angel smiling back at him, he knew that it had all been worth it.

“Sure is specs,” Roman said, yet his eyes were all on Patton. “It sure it.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gals & non-binary pals! I just want to say again that I am SO grateful to you all for sticking with this story!!! There had been so much crap going on in my life while writing this, but through all the emotional strife and drama with my family the one thing that’s kept me sane is my writing. Knowing that this story has actually make people laugh and smile made me want to keep doing what I love and that helped me through everything. So I want to thank each and every one of you for your patience, kind words and support both here and on my tumblr. It means so much to me that you all enjoyed my writing, more so than you could know! Lots of Love to you all.  
> \- Khadijah


End file.
